


Wisdom, Heart, and Loyalty

by Liz_aka_darkladynienna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Family Dynamics, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Smut, Pain, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Torture, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 45,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_aka_darkladynienna/pseuds/Liz_aka_darkladynienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During what seems to be a regular hunt, Sam and Dean meets a strange woman who is far more than meets the eye.  In fact, she just may be the key to set the brothers on the path to finally put the world on the right path. And together they may finally be strong enough to heal old wounds, as long as the past doesn't get in the way.</p>
<p>This takes place in an alternative world to Supernatural's Season 9. It will be told from both Sam's and the OFC Eman's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eman: Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have attempted to write my own Fan Fic, as well as the second time I have shown any of my writing to people who are not related to me. I first want to apologize for any grammar and spelling errors. And please feel free to leave and comments or suggestions. I would love to hear from you.
> 
> As the story progresses more tags will be added, depending how the story and the characters develop.

"Hey hurry up in there," A loud voice followed by there knocks on the door echoed from the other side. My current roommate, Eric, was on the other side knocking once again. "Other people have to use the bathroom too you know."

           I placed away my hairbrush and washed my hands before opening the door. "I have barely been in there for ten minutes. Just calm down." I walked passed him and into the living room. There I saw the pull out couch was still open with blankets. "And another thing, as long as you’re crashing here pick up the bed when you wake up. You know I hate having such a huge mess, in my home."

           "Yes mommy," Eric's sarcastic tone could be easily heard through the door.

           I let out another sigh as I grabbed my things and my jacket. "Look there's some errands that I have to run. Can you open up the shop for me and start watering the plants in the green house?"

           "Do I have to?" Eric whined.

          "Do you want to live rent free?" I called back.

           "Don't worry about the store," Eric quickly responded. "I'll open it for you and take care of the plants. You just go and do what you need to do." I laughed to myself and thanked him. Afterwards, I slipped on my gloves, pulled up the hood of my jacket, and headed out the door.

           I hopped onto the subway and headed into the center of the city. Keeping my head down I melted into the crowd of the people around me. There were parents holding their children's hands, employees on their way to the their respective work places, and students heading to their classes. A person from every walk of live entered and exited that train at one point or another, and I avoided eye contact with them all. I would press myself towards the back, making myself smaller and harder to noticed. The speaker finally called for my stop and I filed out of the train with the rest of the crowd.

After a short walk, I walked into a small local deli. A young woman behind the counter looked up at me as I pulled down my hood. “Morning Em!” She greeted me before looking through the doorway that led to the back. “Sal, Eman’s here.”

“Morning Sara,” I smiled at the girl. “How’s school going?”

“Great,” Sara beamed. “I passed my physics final with flying colors. Thanks again for all the help you gave me. I couldn’t have done it without your help.”

I waved off her complement. “You did all the hard work. I just gave you a few pointers.”

Sara shook her head at me. “You are too modest.”

Just the a short balding man with a giant smile came out with two large canvas bags filled with bagged sandwiches and bottles of waters. “Eman my dear, it is so wonderful to see you.” Sal came out from behind the counter and placed the bags on the table in front of me. “I have your weekly order all set for you.”

I then placed my bag and pulled several small pouches of herbal medicine to place in of the sandwich bags. Sal began to help me. “You are a prince as always, Sal. How much do I owe you for all this?”

“Don’t even think about it,” Sal waved his finger at me.

I shook my head. “No, no this is too much. I can’t-“

Sal lifted his hand to stop me. “Eman, you have been tutoring my daughter in school. Thanks to your medicine I have never felt better in my life.” Sal placed his hand. “Not to mention you have come here every week for the same order for months. Just to give comfort to a lot of people who need it. I know you never table about it, but this community, Sara, and I all know of the good you have been doing. So this time it is on the house.”

I looked up at him and could tell there was no use in arguing, so I just leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Sal.” We then finished up with the bags. I then reached into my purse and handed him his medicine. “Same time next week, Sal? And, no free-bees next time, okay?” Sal smiled and agreed. After saying good-bye, I shoulder the bags and headed towards the old train tracks.

It was not long until, the local homeless population surrounded me. I passed out the bags of food as well as the water. After words of thanks and promises to return I pulled my hood up and started to walk away.

I had only made it passed the first block when I heard a sudden loud crash of glass breaking coming from the alley just a head of me. Then I heard someone scream, “Dean!” as a dark figure came running out of the alley and barreled right into me. As we both returned to our feet we locked eyes for just a moment and all I saw where were complete darkness where his eyes should be. The stranger then ran away as someone screamed for help from the alley.

I shook my head to clear myself from the shock when I heard someone calling for help. “I really shouldn’t be doing this.” I scolded myself as I ran into the alley.

There I found a tall man with long brown hair leaning over a faired hair man who was bleeding greatly and surrounded by glass. I raced up towards them. “I can help.” I said as I raced over the man on the ground. I started by checking his fading pulse before checking his other vitals. The moment I pressed against his abdomen, the man cried in pain. “He may be bleeding internally,” I pulled out a small flashlight from my bag and checked his eyes, “as well as a concussion. What happened to him?” The taller man stayed silent. “Well let’s start with something easy, like your names.”

“Sam,” he finally spoke. “This is my brother Dean.”

“Good, this is progress. My friends call me Em.” I started to look through my bag. “I think I can stabilize him until help can-“ Before I could pull out my small first aid kit or even finish my sentence Dean began to seized.

“What’s happening?” I could hear the terror in his voice.

“Damn it, they won’t get here on time.” I muttered as I pulled my glove off. I then lifted Dean’s shirt and placed my hand against his chest. “What is given to me, I now give to you.” I whispered the phrase over and over again as I felt the energy within my body began to gather and stir within. Soon I could feel it flow through my arm and into Dean.

“What’s going on?” Sam demanded, but I ignore him.

I continued to chant as I watched the bruises on Dean’s body slowly fade away. The moment he took a deep breathe and he opened his emerald colored eyes, I pulled my hand away and staggered back.  

Sam grabbed onto his brother. “Dean, you’re okay.”

Dean shook his head and looked up at his brother.  He took a moment to process what was around him. “What the hell happened, Sammy?” I took this moment to grab my back and disappear before they noticed I was gone.

I threw up my hood and left as fast as my exhausted body could carry me. I could hear Sam calling for me growing fainter as used the last bit of energy to catch a bus I saw in the distance. I jumped onto the bus and collapsed into the first seat I could reach. I let out a deep breath as my eyelids began to droop.


	2. Sam: Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This strange has just saved Dean's life only to disappearing, leaving Sam with a number of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Again I am sorry for any mistake, and feel free to let me know what you think.

“This must be the place.” Dean’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I took a deep breath as I looked at the abandoned warehouse just outside the window. “Yeah, the article said that this is where the bodies were found. Both single females in their mid-twenties and have the same marks craved into their skins all done before their throats were cut.”

“Just awesome,” Dean muttered under his breath. “So, are we thinking demons?”

I opened up my door, “it seems most likely.” We checked out our equipment in the truck of the impala before heading inside the warehouse.  “The report says that though the bodies were found down here, there was a lot of blood found and strange burn marks on the walls on the third floor.”

“All right, I’ll go check up there while you scope out this floor.” I nodded in agreement, and we split up.

My eyes scanned each section of the area around me. I knelt down as the smell of rotten eggs filled my nostrils. “Yup, definitely demons,” I said to myself. Just then I heard a gun shot go off into the air. “Dean? Dean!” I began to race towards the stairway when I saw a large shadow fall pass the window. I looked down to see my brother lying still on the pavement while a dark figured ran away.

I could feel my heart beating against my chest as I raced outside. “Dean! Dean!” When I reached his side, my brother was barely breathing. “Somebody help me! Help!” I reached into my pocket to get my phone and called nine-one-one. “Hello I need an ambulance, my brother just fell from a window.” I gave the operator our location before hanging up the phone.

“I can help.” A small voice suddenly spoke when a petite woman with curly dark hair appeared next to Dean. Like a medic she began to inspect Dean’s condition.  “He may be bleeding internally, as well as a concussion. What happened to him?” My tongue felt thick in my mouth and I couldn’t speak. “Well let’s start with something easy, like your names.”

I shook my head and forced myself to talk. “Sam, this is my brother Dean.”

“Good, this is progress. My friends call me Em.” She started looking through her bag. “I think I can stabilize him until help can-“ Dean began to seize cutting Em in mid-sentence.

“What’s happening?” I couldn’t hide my fear.

“Damn it, they won’t get here on time.” Em lifted up Dean’s, placed her hand on his chest, and began to whisper. “What is given to me, I now give to you.”

I stared in amazement as I saw the injuries on my brother slowly fade away. “What is going on?” Em continued to whisper the same sentence, ignoring me. Then out of nowhere Dean’s eyes flew open as he began to breath deeply. “Dean, you’re okay.” I grabbed onto his shoulders.

Dean looked around with a confused look. “What the hell happened, Sammy?”

I turned to thank Em, only to find she was gone. “Em? Wait! Come back!” I ran to the end of the ally, but could not see any sign of Em. The sound of sirens started to echo through the air.

I turned back to my brother who was struggling to get to his feet. I then noticed a crumpled up bag that she had left by his feet. I jumped forward grabbed the bag and took Dean’s arm to help keep him steady. “Let’s get out of here, before we have to answer a lot of questions.” Dean just nodded as we headed to the car.

When we got back to the motel, Dean went straight to bed. I tried to go over the facts of the case but after two hours of reading the same paragraph I finally gave up. I then pulled out from my bad the canvas bag that Em had dropped. On the there was the logo of a business. Pulling out my computer I started a Google search for Salvador’s Deli. 

After narrowing down the search I found a small private business only a mile away from the warehouse. I copied down the address just as my brother began to wake up. “Dean, how are your feeling?”

“Hungry,” he grunted.

“So perfectly normal,” I remarked. Dean let out a short laugh. “So what happen up there?”

“Funny I was going to ask you the same thing, Sammy.” Dean took a seat and let out a sigh. “I found plenty of blood stains, demonic symbols, and the burn marks. They were in the shape of wings.”

I leaned forward. “You’re saying that both our vics were angels?”

“Looks like it,” Dean said. “Anyways, before I could do anything else a demonic jumped out of no where and started charging. I got one shot off before we both took a swan dive out the window. What happen after that?”

“The demon was gone by the time I got outside. I called the ambulance and this woman just shows up. She was trying to help you but you started to-“ I had to swallow the lump in my throat. “You were going to die, until she stopped it.”

“What do you mean she stopped it?” Dean’s voice was low and filled with confusion.

“She placed her hand on your chest and started chanting. After a few minuets you got better. I don’t know how she did, but that girl saved your life. Then she took off, leaving only this behind.” I leaned over and handed him the bag.

“Salvador’s Deli,” Dean read the bag’s label. “Did she give you a name?”

I leaned back in my seat. “She said to call her Em.”

“So let me get this straight,” he started, “we have two angels who were ganked by one or more demons, and this strange woman who has the ability to heal. Could she be an angel or a demon?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “Maybe, but the way she healed was different than angels normal do. They normally don’t chant to do it.  And, I doubt she’s a demon. I mean why would one would help us out.”

Dean nodded his head in agreement. “What about a witch?”

I considered what he was saying. “It’s possible. Do you think she could be connected to the deaths?”

“Maybe,” Dean ran his fingers through his hair as if the question bothered him. “I guess there’s only way to find out. We need to find her.”

I handed him the address I found online. “Well, this is the only thing we have to go one. I say we check it out in the morning.”

“Okay,” Dean agreed. “We should also talk to Cas. If our vics were angels, he going to want to know.”

 “Sounds like a plan,” I reach over and grabbed my laptop. “Till then, I’m going to see if there’s any information we can find out about what she was chanting.”

“Fine, while you do that Sammy, I am going to get us something to eat.” Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys before heading out the door.


	3. Eman: Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eman is force to deal with the past that she has been from in the wake of using her gifts to save Dean, with the help of a mysterious voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my first attempt at fan fiction. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

The tapping of a hand on my shoulder woke me up for my fitful sleep. “Miss, are you all right?”

I looked up to find myself still on the bus, facing the driver. “Yeah,” I answered quickly. “Sorry.”

“This is the end of the line.” She told me. “Do you need me to call someone to pick you up?”

I shook my head as I stood up. “Thank you, but I’m okay. It was just a headache that got the best of me. Have a good day.” With a wave, I climbed off the bus and headed away.

Once I rounded the corner, I stopped to figure out where I was. “Great, what have I gotten myself into?”

“Brothers need your help….” A soft voice whispered.

“Who’s there?” I spun around, only to find myself alone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I realized what was happen. “No… no, I’m not that person anymore. Please, just leave me alone.”

“Can’t run from yourself…” The voice within my own mind spoke once again. “You are needed…. Brothers need you….”

I wrapped my arms around myself, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. “I just wanted to be left in peace.”

“You ran to find peace…” The voice said. “Did you find it?” It quieted down afterwards, already knowing my answer. “It doesn’t have to like before…. Let me help…”

“I can’t let what happened before, happen again.” I said as the tears rolled down my cheek. Whatever was holding me secured to the spot finally let go and I could finally walk away. The voice finally left me in peace for the rest of the day.

After an hour I finally reached the small herbal shop. “Finally you arrive,” Eric called from behind the counter. “This place has been super busy, but luckily I have the skills. I took care of everything, because I am awesome.” He finally looked up at me. “Hey Eman, what’s wrong?”

“Just a bad day,” was all I could say.

He walked over and placed his arms around me. “It’s okay, girl.” After a long moment I finally was able to pull away. “Hey, I’ve got things covered here. Got back to the apartment and get some rest.”

I shook my head. “I’ve already stuck you with all the work on your own. Anyways I would prefer the distraction.”

“If you’re sure?” Eric looked down at me.

“I am,” I told him. “I’m just going to tend to the plants. That always calms me down.” With that said I headed to the green house in the back and spend the rest of the day with the plants.

After Eric and I closed up the shop, I headed straight for the apartment. Wanting to ease the tension from my body, I hopped into the shower and turned the hot water up. For some time, I just stood until the cascading water as the events of the day replayed in my mind. By the time I had finally turned the water off I had played the memory over a dozen times. Not matter what I knew I had not choice in my actions. If I hadn’t acted, that man would have died.

I dressed in a tee shirt and sweats and curled up in my bed. Though I wish it weren’t true for a moment as I was healing that man I felt more like myself than I had in a long. “Been waiting to hear that…” The voice returned.

I buried my head into my pillow. “Please don’t-“

“Just let me show you…” The hushed voice spoke to me. I closed my eyes as all the memories from my past began to play. All the good along with the bad filled my night, as if to prepare me for what was to come next.

 


	4. Sam: Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After calling Castiel, Sam and dean decide to split up. While Dean and Castiel investigate the demon activity further, Sam decides to find the mystery girl.

“Cas, we need to talk.” My brother prayed out loud.

It was only moments before the sound of fluttering was followed by a deep gravely voice. “Hello Dean, Sam.” We turned around to see our trench coat cladded friend. “You said we needed to talk?”

“Yeah,” Dean said uncomfortable as he reached for a few of the pictures of the crime scene. “We have been investigating a case of killings. We believed demons kidnapped and killed two women. We found this when we got to the crime scene.” He handed Castiel the pictures.

Castiel was deadly quiet as he looked at the photos. Unsure what to do, I began to speak. “As you probably guess, we think these victims were angels. We thought you should know, in case you hadn’t heard anything already.”

Castiel placed the pictures down. “I need to see where they were taken.” Though he did his best to keep his voice and the look on his face calm, I could see the tension in his shoulders.

“Ok,” Dean told him before looking at me. “Why don’t I take Cas to the warehouse, while you try to find this Em chick?”

“Are you sure we should split up?” I couldn’t hide my hesitation as the memory of what happen yesterday played before my eyes.

Dean understood my nervousness. “It’s going to be okay, Sammy. Whoever that demon was is probably long gone. Either way it won’t get the drop on me again, ok?” I nodded as he handed me the keys. “Keep me updated. Alright, let’s go Cas.” Castiel reached over and placed his on Dean’s shoulder, and then they were gone.

After placing a suit jacket on, I grabbed my things and headed to the car. It didn’t take long to find the small deli. When I walked inside there was a teenage girl cleaning one of the tables while a middle aged man with dark hair was standing behind the counter.

“Welcome to Salvador’s, I am Sal.” The man looked at me and smiled, “How can I help you today?”

I returned the smile as I reached into my pocket to pull out an FBI badge. “Yes hello, my name is Special Agent Richards. I was hoping you could help me find someone, a petite woman with brown curly hair and brown eyes. She is about this tall,” I lifted my hand to demonstrate about how tall I remember Em to be. “She answers to the name Em.”

The friendliness quickly left Sal’s face, “doesn’t sound familiar. What makes you think we’d know who you are talking about?”

I looked over at the young girl who was avoiding my gaze. I then reached into my bag and pulled out what Em had dropped and handed it to him. “This woman was present during and incident that occurred yesterday. I need to ask her a few questions.”

“Well, sorry can’t help you. Have a good day.” His voice was sharp and dismissive.

“Ok,” I nodded my head curtly and fished out a business card. “Well, if you do see this person, please give me a call.” Sal turned away when I offered him the card, so I left it on the counter. “Thank you for your time.” I then turned around and walked out the door.

I let out a frustrated sigh once I was outside. I then reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I was just to call my brother when I heard someone call out to me. “Hey!” Looking over, I saw the teenager from inside. I followed her into the alley. “Why are you looking for this woman?”

“Do you know her?” I asked but the girl just crossed her arms. She seemed very unsure if she should even be talking to me. “Yesterday, my partner and I were in the middle of an investigation into some dangerous people, when we were attacked. We think she might have seen something. I just want to ask her some questions.”

“So, she’s in trouble?” The girl started biting her lip.

“Not with us,” I assured her. “I just want to ask her some questions.” The girl looked down at her feet. “I can see you care about her. She is your friend.”

“Em is more than that.” The girl muttered.

“I can see that. Like I said, these are dangerous people. They may not know that she saw anything, but if they do my partner and I can protect her.” After a moment the girl handed me a slip of paper with an address on it. “Thank you.”

I was about to walk away when the girl stopped me. “You will protect her, right? Em is one of the best people I have ever known. Everyone in this community loves her. She has helped everyone, and she gives everything she has to us. So if she is in trouble, you need to protect her. We can’t lose her. Promise me you will protect her.”

I placed my hand on her shoulder. “I promise.” Without another word I walked away and climbed into the car. I then started up the car and drove away.


	5. Eman: Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Eman finally meet.

I was still tired when I finally rolled out of bed. A night of reliving my past wasn’t a restful night. “What was the point of that?” I asked out loud into the open air.

“You needed to remember.” The voice returned.

“Like I could forget,” I scoffed.

“But you have,” it said. “You have dwelt on all the bad. It has pushed all the good out of your mind. You have forgotten all those who you have saved. You have forgotten those who need you.”

I placed my head in my hands. “What do you want from me?”

“It’s not me…” The whisper almost sounded sad. “You’ll understand soon enough.” With that I was left alone.

After getting dressed I quickly headed to the store to avoid Eric. Though he was patient with me and didn’t ask any questions yesterday. I knew today would not be the case. Luckily for me, today was his day off.

After opening up the store there was a light stream of customers looking for simple remedies for allergies, colds, or various aches and pains. During the quiet times I would head to the back green house to tend to the plants. The voice had left me alone in my thoughts for the whole morning.

I was picking some mint leaves when I heard the ringing of the front door bell. “Hello?” A deep voice called out.

“Please come in.” I called back. “I’ll be right out.” I placed the leave away in a container and quickly washed my hands. As I dried my hands I headed to the front of the store. “Hello, how may I help-“ I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the tall, brown haired man from yesterday.

“Hello,” the man started to reach into his pocket but then stopped. “I’m not sure if you remember, but my name is Sam.”

“Yeah thanks for reminding me, because dealing with a man who just took a swan dive out of a window is such a normal occurrence for me that I forget all about it.” I could stop the sarcasm from coming out of my mouth.

To his credit Sam laughed and responded with just as much sarcasm. “Well, how am I supposed to know? For all I know, you could patrol the streets looking for jumpers.”

“Well only on Wednesday,” I laughed. “How did you find me?” I moved to stand behind the counter.

The serious look returned to Sam’s face. “When you took off you dropped a bag that had the name of a deli. I found the place, flashed an I.D., and asked a few questions.”

I crossed my arms. “And, Sal told you how to find me? He doesn’t normally just a person once you flash an I.D. It’s an old country thing.”

Sam frowned slightly. “Well no, he didn’t. There was a young girl there who seemed worried about you. She gave me the address.”

I nodded my head. “That sounds like Sara. She worries about everyone.” During the quiet moment, I contemplated making a break for it.

“Just listen to him.” The voice spoke for the first time in hours.

“My name is Eman.” Sam seemed a loss for words, so I jumped in. “How is your brother? Is he all right?”

“He’s good, thanks to you.” Sam’s eyes became glossy. “A part of the reason why I came here was to thank you. If it weren’t for you, I would have lost him. I don’t know what I would do if that had happen.”

I couldn’t help but soften my posture when I heard the tone in his voice. “I’m glad I could help.” I could see that Sam was unsure of what to say. It was also easy to see that he meant no harm to me. I finally decided to help ease the tension. “Would you like some tea?” Sam nodded, so I turned on my electric kettle and began to look at my different tealeaves. I combined my berry blend with some soothing herbs. I had a feeling we were going to need it.

Sam took a seat in front of the counter. “I have to ask, how were you able to save him like that?”

I placed the tea into the infusers. “It’s hard to explain. I was just born being able to do that.” I studied him for a moment in confusion. “You’re not freaked out. Most people would be freaked out.”

“I’m not most people.” Sam gave me a small half smile. “Okay, are you an angel?” I let out a laugh. “I know that sounded like a cheesy pick up line, but that’s not what I meant. I mean an actual angel, warrior of god with wings, and can heal with a single touch.”

“You’ve seen one?” I turned to face him in surprise. “You have seen an angel?”

“Well, yeah. I’m actually friends with one.” The teakettle began to whistle. I quickly poured the water and handed him the cup.

The moment his fingers touched my hand, a series of images rushed through my head. I could see Sam and his brother fighting in bloody battles against monsters and demons. Each struggle, each enemy, and each death these brothers went through etched itself on my mind. I saw the end of the world and the sacrifices that it took to stop it. There were trails and the expulsion of angels from Heaven. I had to see all the pain and suffering these men went through in hopes to help the world.

“Eman?” Eman?” Sam’s voice finally pulled me out of my haze.

I found myself sitting on the floor. “I see why you wanted me to listen.” I told the small voice that has speaking to me.

Sam helped me to my feet. “Are you all right?” I nodded my head.

“Do you understand now?” The voice the spoke only to me whispered. “They need to heal if they are to fix things. You can help.”

“I understand, now.” I said out loud, causing Sam to give me a confused look. “We all have a lot to talk about.”


	6. Sam: Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean learn more about Eman and are given quite the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed a few typos. Sorry about that. Still don't have someone to check my work. I hope you are enjoying the work. Comments are more than welcomed.

Still shocked by what had just happened, I headed outside to call my brother. “Hey Dean, how’s it going?” I asked the second I heard him pick up.

Dean sighed. “I wish there was something to go on. The warehouse has been picked clean. No signs of any demons or the angels. We also tried to check out each victims place, but we still didn’t find anything.”

I could hear the worry in his voice. “How’s Cas doing?”

Dean sighed, “not good. He still blames himself for Metatron closing the gates of Heaven. I guess he thought once he became an angel again he could fix it.”

“And now, we have two dead angels at the hands of demons.” I finished for him.

“Exactly,” Dean sighed again. “What about you? Any luck finding out mystery girl?”

I looked back through the store window to watch Eman as she slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves. “Yeah I did. I think you and Cas should get here.”

“Is something wrong, Sammy?” Dean asked quickly.

“No, nothing like that.” I told him. “She wants to talk to all of us. This girl said something about helping us.” I then gave him the address and hung up the phone.

In a matter of moment Dean and Cas appeared next to me. “Hey,” I greeted them.

Dean looked passed my shoulder and into the store. “Is that her?”

“Yup,” I turned to look at her. “Her name is Eman. So far, I don’t think she’s a threat.”

“This can’t be.” Castiel stepped forward. “She’s not possible.”

“Cas, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” I spoke up.

Dean tried to get his attention. “Do you know who she is, Cas?”

“No, this can’t be…” Castiel repeated as he ignored us and walked into the store. Dean and I followed closely behind him.

Eman looked up. “You must Sam’s…” She trailed off and she placed the cup down on the as she locked eyes with Castiel. He looked at her with a mixture of confusion, shock, fear, and sadness. She studied him for sometimes before speaking. “I know you.” She walked out from behind the counter. “Holy shit, it’s you.” There were tears in her eyes as she reached over and placed her gloved hand against his cheek. “Castiel?”

“This… you… it’s not possible. I failed you. You died, because I failed.” Castiel’s voice was thick with pain.

“Oh Blue,” tears began to flow down her cheeks as she furiously shook her head. “You didn’t fail, my dear.” He looked away, but Eman took hold of his head and made him look at her. “I’m right here.” She pressed her forehead against his. “My poor angel, I didn’t die that day. You didn’t fail me.” She wrapped her arms around him. “I’m right here.”

After a moment, Eman finally pulled away from Castiel and wiped away her tears. She then looked over at Dean. “It’s good to see you, Dean. I am so glad, you’re okay.”

Dean seemed unsettled by what had happened between Eman and Castiel. He shook his head before finally responding. “Yeah, thanks to you.”

“It was you who saved Dean.” Castiel spoke finally breaking free from his confusion. Eman looked at him and smiled.

“We should talk. I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” Eman said as she locked the door and turned over the closed sign. “Why don’t we head to the back, where we can have a seat and maybe a drink.” She then motioned for us to follow her.

We walked into a low-lit room with an old kitchen table and a refrigerator. Eman reached into frig and pulled out a few beers. Dean and I took one while Cas declined. After getting one fore herself, Eman passed us a bottle opener and sat down next to Castiel. “I’m guessing you have a lot of questions.”

“That’s for sure,” Dean grunted.

Eman nodded, “fire away then.”

“Maybe we should start with the other day.” I suggested. “How did you know we were in that alley? How were you able to help Dean?”

Eman took a big drink of her beer before telling us about being in the neighborhood after passing out food and medicine to the homeless of the area. She then talked about running into the demon and hearing me call for help. “I just couldn’t ignore that, so I came to help you. I thought I could help without using my gifts, but you took a turn for the worse.” Eman looked at Dean. “You need to understand I haven’t used my gifts in a very long time. I’ve-“

Castiel reached over and placed his hand on hers.  They looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. Then with a shake of her head she turned back to Dean and me. “When Dean took a turn for the worse, I channeled my own energy through my hands and used it to heal.”

“What were chanting?” I asked.

“It’s just something I say to help me focus my energy on the task on hand.” Eman answered. “The gift is a part of me, not a spell-“

“So you’re not a witch?” Dean interrupted, “or a demon?” The look on his face told me that he didn’t trust her.

“Nope,” she looked at him. “I’m not any type of monster that goes bump in the night. I am here to help you, not harm.”

“She’s telling you the truth.” Castiel jumped in the defend her. “You can trust her.”

Dean crossed his arms and frowned. “How do the two of you even know each other?”

Eman leaned back and took a deep breath. “Now that is a very long story.”


	7. Eman: Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a few questions for Eman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back from vacation. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.

It was a question I was waiting for the moment that dear angel walked through the door. “Now that is a very long story. But let’s see if I can give you the cliff notes version.” I got up and headed to the refrigerator. “And, I need another beer.” As I walked by Castiel I placed my hand on his shoulder. I felt the old connection between us come alive with this slight touch as I spoke to him telepathically. “Dear Blue, I know they are your friends, but there is much they cannot know. Please let me tell what I want them to know.”

When I sat back, Castiel responded only to me. “If that is you wish, child.” I couldn’t help but smile at him when he called me that old nickname.

I opened the beer and turned back to the brothers. “Well to start, I should give you some background. My gift is something that has been passed down from generation to generation. The story goes that demons were plaguing my ancestor’s family and village. So he prayed for the power to heal and help the village.”

“And his payers were answered?” There was a slight tone disbelief in Sam’s voice. However, his feelings were understandable after all of his unanswered prayers.

Castiel decided to answer the next part. “It was Gabriel, who heard and answered the prayer. Since then an angel always watched over the member of the family that inherited the gift.”

“Were you the angel who watched over her, Cas?” Dean looked at Castiel. He seemed upset at this thought. I could see that he cared deeply for the angel, but I couldn’t help but think there was something more to this.

“I would watch over her at times.” Castiel answered. “Truthfully there were a few who would watch over Eman.”

I then jumped in to take over the story. “Gabriel, watched over me at first, mainly because I came into my gift earlier than anyone else. But then, he disappeared for some reason. So other angels would check in with me. Castiel was kindest of them. He visited me the most, plus Castiel would actually talk to me. Some of the others were acted kind of like-“

“Dicks?” Sam suggested.

“Kind of, sorry Blue.” I laughed and looked at Castiel. “Anyways, Castiel was a great protector. He would even help me train my gifts.”

“If only it was good enough, then it wouldn’t have happened.” Castiel muttered sadly. “If I was a better teacher you wouldn’t-“

“It was not your fault.” I told him firmly, cutting him off. There was a lot of this part of the story I didn’t want the brothers to know. I then sighed when he did not meet my eyes. “One day I ran into a lot of trouble with some pretty vicious demons. I was hurt badly, before I was able to call for help.”

“I heard the call and went as quickly as I could, but I was too late.” Castiel spoke again. I could hear all the guilt he carried over the years. “You stopped breathing and then you disappeared. How are you even here after all these years? I watched you die… This is not possible. What happened?”

I placed my hand on his shoulder for just a moment. “I don’t remember much after that. I know I was taken to a safe place, just before slipping into a coma. I slept for a lot of years. From what I can tell, a spell was placed on me the sustained me. So that for as long I was healing in that coma, I would not age. I woke up a few years ago, and have been trying to build a new life ever since.”

Sam sat back in his seat. “How long were you in that coma?”

That was one question that I was definitely expecting. “The injuries were very serious, and included brain damage. I was in a coma for over twenty years.” The room was deadly quiet.

“So you’re pretty old.” Dean was first to break the silence.

I could feel Castiel bristle, while Sam just looked extremely embarrassed. I leaned back in my seat. “I guess I am, but I know I could still kick your ass.” Dean just grunted. “Look, it seems to you are having trouble with demons. I can help you, if you let me.” Sam and Dean exchanged glances. “Look it’s getting late and we have a lot to think about. So, why don’t we call it a night? It should give you guys plenty of time to talk about me.”

Sam smiled, while Dean just crossed his arms. I could see a lot of conflict and anger in his eyes. I shifted my gloves to expose some of the skin of my palm, and extended my hand towards Dean. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. I did not want pass out this time. After a moment of hesitation, Dean reached over and took hold my hand.

Once again, my mind was filled with images of pain, battles, and sacrifices. I saw his deaths and the loss of loved one. The last image I saw was of an angry red mark on his arm. That mark filled me with dread and sorrow.

Taking a deep breath, I held back the tears that threatened to flow. “Look like I said before, I can help you and not with just this fight. However, I know you are a team. So talk about it, and call me tomorrow.” I pulled out the phone I had picked pocketed from Sam. I inputted my name into his phone.  

“So you’re a thief as well as herbalist?” Sam looked at me in shock.

I smirked, “I am many things, with a great number of skills.” The brothers turned around and walked out the store.

“You have left much of your story out of the conversation. You will need to tell them, if you are to work with them.” Castiel lingered for a moment. “There is much we need to discuss.”

“I know Blue, just give me time.” I looked at those sad puppy dog eyes. “They will have questions. If they ask you what I can do, feel free to tell them. However if it is about my past, please let me do that in my own time. It is my story to tell.” Castiel nodded. “Go, they really need you. They are going need a lot very soon.” Castiel then walked out the door.

I watched as the three got into the car and drove away. “I’ve spent the past few years running from my path and dwelling in my own pain.” I told that little voice that had awakened not long ago. “All this time, these two brothers were doing a job that has taken everything from them. Maybe it’s time I stop wallowing in my problems, and do something with what was given me. Only one problem, I am a little rusty in a few areas.”

“That’s what I am here for.” The voice whispered.


	8. Sam: Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return to the motel, Sam and Dean learn about Cas's relationship with Eman.

No one said anything during the entire ride back to motel. I could feel the tension coming off of Dean. By the time we entered the room I couldn’t take it anymore. “Just say it, Dean.”

“I don’t trust her.” Dean snapped.

“You don’t trust anyone.” I remarked.

Dean took off his jacket. “She’s hiding something. There is something she is not telling us.”

I considered what he said. “Probably, but it’s not like we are the pictured of complete honesty. Look Cas trusts her, that has to count for something.” We both turned to look at him.

“Yeah, they both looked very cozy.” If I didn’t know better I would think Dean spoke out of jealousy. “What’s the deal between the two of you? Why does she call you Blue?”

Cas took a deep breath and crossed her arms. “I have know Eman since she was a small child. She is one of the only humans you can look upon my true form and hear my true voice. As a child she said that when I spoke, I reminded her of her favorite color blue.”

“It’s a nice name.” I said softly.

He looked out the window. “As for the deal between us, as you put it, angels do not have their own children. However, the best way I could describe it like a parent and child relationship. When Gabriel disappeared to become Loki, many different angels would watch over her, but they were harsh with her. They would mistreat and scare her. To them she was a weapon, not a child. So, I began watched over her and took care of her the best I could. I just wish I had done a better job by that child.”

Dean relaxed his arms after Cas said that. “And all this time, you thought she was dead. What exactly happened to her? I noticed that she glossed over that.”

Castiel crossed his arms just looked down at the floor. I had never seen him so uncomfortable. “That is her story to tell. It would be wrong for me to say anything.” The sadness in his eyes seemed endless.

“That bad huh?” I asked only to get a pointed stare from Castiel.

“You need to understand Eman is a very powerful person, and there are many out there who would either try to use or destroy her.” He told us. “She is far stronger than any other member of her family was. Her powers go beyond simple healing.”

“And what power would that be?” Dean leaned forward. “You can at least tell us what we are dealing when it come to her.”

“She also has great mental powers. Eman can see things that have happened or will happen with a simple touch of her hand.” Castiel lifted his hand as he spoke. “I’m sure in time and with practice she would be capable of even more. She is fast, smart, and strong. I trained her as a fighter myself.”

“Does she have any weaknesses?” I then asked him.

Castiel looked at me. “She is human, just like you. She can be hurt or fall ill like you, except for one thing.”

“And what is that?” Dean mumbled.

“Since her gifts were given by an angel some stipulations were placed upon those powers, by Gabriel.” Castiel paused for a moment as if to find the right words. “No matter how badly she is hurt, an angel can never heal her. Plus, if she were to lose control of her gifts one way or another they can be taken away from her. There is a spell that an angel can conduct to strip her of her powers.”

I looked at him confused. “Why would Gabriel do that?”

“Once an ancestor of hers was captured by a powerful demon. It tortured him until he broke.” Castiel explained. “Once broken the demon used his power against Heaven. It caused a great deal of devastation. So, his powers were stripped and given to the next generation. But as I said Eman is more powerful than any other before her, and has a stronger will. She would be a great ally in the good fight.”

Dean let out a groan and sat down on one of the bed. “What do you think about all this Sammy?”

I took a deep breath. “I know there’s a lot we don’t know about Eman. I also know that a lot of the people who help us, don’t come to very good ends.” Dean let out a bitter laugh. “But, we need help, so let’s just test this. Why don’t we let her help with this hunt? If she does well, we consider letting her help us out more.”

“Fine, but you deal with her.” Dean agreed.

“Ok,” I conceded. “I’ll call her in the morning.” After that, Dean headed into the shower.

“How are things going between you two?” Castiel asked the moment Dean was out of the room.

“We’re fine.” The high pitch tone of my voice told even me that I was lying. Castiel tilted his head to the side and stared at me. “Look, things haven’t been easy since the whole Gadreel thing, but we are working as partners.”

“Partners?” I couldn’t help but wince when Castiel repeated the word. “Are you not more than that? Are you not brothers?”

“Cas, it’s just really complicated.” That was the only thing I could say. “Look it’s getting late. I’m going to try to get some rest.” Without another work I took off my jacket and headed to bed. Then there was the sound of fluttering wings indicating that Castiel was gone.


	9. Eman: Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Eman finally have a chance to speak.

I spent the next several hours following the orders of a hushed voice. “Who are you?” I finally asked as I pulled out a black canvas backpack from my closet.

“That doesn’t matter.” The voice told me.

“I am talking to and taking orders from a strange voice in my head.” I said out loud as I grabbed a strong box out from the bottom of the closet. “It kind of matters to me, especially if it means I’m going crazy.”

“Why would you think that?” It asked.

I let out a short laugh. “Again, I am talking to a voice in my head. Not to mention, I don’t remember any other members of the family who talk to themselves.”

“No other member of your family has been through what you have.” The voice pointed out. “Plus, none of them can do what you can do.” I took a seat of my bed. “Someone is coming. Please, do not tell him about this.”

Just after the warning I heard the fluttering of wings. “Hello Blue.” I turned around to face him. “I know we need to talk, I just didn’t think you would show up this soon. I figured you would still be talking with the brothers.”

“We did talk.” I was strange to hear Castiel speak with a human voice or even see him in a vessel. He laid a black bag on my bed. “Then they went to sleep.”

“So what’s the verdict?” I asked him. “Are they going to give me a shot?”

Castiel leaned against the wall. “They will let you in on this hunt if all goes well, maybe they’ll let you in.”

“Meaning I have to prove myself to them. I can respect that.” I placed the papers in my hands down. “So what’s in the bag?”

“Some things that I felt I should return to you.” He looked at me with the sad puppy eyes. “Why didn’t you call me when you woke up, child?”

I let out a small sigh as I felt a pang of guilt. “I am so sorry Blue. Had I know that you… I would have told you sooner. It’s just after what happened to me that night I wanted to run and hide. I wanted to hide from all that pain. But I can’t hide from myself anymore. I truly am sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Castiel whispered. “I should have protected you better. Had I been there the demons would have never gotten to you. They would have never touched you.”

I stood up and put my arms around him. “It was not your fault. They warded the house against angels. The demons knew what they were doing when they took me.” I blinked back the tears that threaten to fall.

Castiel pulled away. “Do you know who it was that took you away?”

“No,” I shook my head. “As I said before, I don’t remember much from after you showed up. I couldn’t see anything, just felt being moved and the spell being cast. Then I slipped into the coma.”

“What have you done since you have woken up?” He asked.

“I traveled around, just trying to understand the world I woke up to.” I shrugged my shoulders. “Everything is just so different. It was a bit overwhelming and a little lonely.”

“I can understand where you are coming from.” Castiel told me. “For a time my grace was taken from me and I was human. I had to learn to live as a human on my own. It was difficult.”

“Weren’t the brothers there to help you?” By the way Castiel avoided my eyes, I knew what he was about to tell me wasn’t the whole truth.

“There was extenuating circumstances, and I was not with Sam and Dean.” The hard edge of his voice was a warning not to push further. For now, I decided to let the subject rest.

“He may need your help to.” The small voice told me, and I agreed.  

I took a deep breath before changing the subject. “Anyways none of that matters anymore. We’re here together now, and we can move forward. Plus, I have a mission again.”

Castiel tilted his head and gave me a confused look. “What mission is that?”

I smirked and crossed my arms. “I have to save the Winchesters.”

The room was filled with silence for some time as Castiel studied my with those icy blue eyes. “Well if you’re going to try to do that, then I’m glad I brought you this.” He pointed to the black bag.

I walked over to the bed. “What is this?” Castiel just motioned for me to look. Opening the bag I saw all the weapons and tools that he had given me years ago. “You kept all this?”

“You will face a lot of dangers,” Castiel warned me. “You will need to be prepared.”

“Thank you,” I said as I closed the bag. “Now, if I am going to complete my mission I need to prove myself to them. I need you to tell me everything you can about Dean and Sam.”

“Child, this could take some time.” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

I sat down on my bed and got comfortable. “Luckily Blue, I have all night long.”


	10. Sam: Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eman convinces the Winchesters to let her join them on a hunt.

The next morning Dean was already in the shower when I woke up, so I quickly dressed and gathered all the information to show Eman. After a few moments, Dean got out of the shower. “Have you heard from Cas?”

I looked over at him and shook my head, “Not since he left last night. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s with Eman. It seemed like the two had a lot to talk about.”

Dean slipped on his shirt. “Yeah, what is the deal with them?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t really know anything beyond what they’ve told us. Cas said he took care of her, like a parent. I guess I can see that.”

Dean took a seat on the bed as he slipped on his boots. “What do you mean by that?”

I shook my head. “I’m not completely sure. It’s just a person can’t help but get this feeling when you are around her. Like you just want to protect her from the world.” I looked over and noticed that Dean was frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he grunted. Just then there was a knock on the door. Dean got up and opened it. On the side were Eman and Castiel. “Morning.”

Eman smiled brightly. “Morning, figured you boys would be hungry. I brought coffee and breakfast burritos.” She handed a bag and a coffee to Dean, and then to me.

“Thanks,” I said taking the food.

She took off her leather jacket before sitting down and opening up her own food. “So, am I in on the case?”

I exchanged a quick glance with Dean just he bit into the burrito. Suddenly he made a noise of pleasure. “This is really good.”

“Thanks,” Eman smiled shyly, “I made it myself. Cooking and baking are two of my favorite hobbies.”

“Well, we’ll get along great if you can cook other things just as good as this.” Dean mumbled as he continued to devour the food.

“This is nothing,” Eman laughed with a slight blush. “You really should try my mini fruit pies. Not those are fun to make, and a few people told me that they really like them.”

Dean just stared at her for a long time the moment she said the magic word. She seemed to blush even more under his gaze. He then looked at me. “Sammy, I think I can see what you mean.”

“Anyways, this was what we have been.” I then jumped in handed her the photos. Afterwards I told her the whole story about the victims and who we believed was responsible.

Eman listened closely as she spread out the photos. Her shoulders wilted as she looked at the pictures. “These are angels, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Castiel answered. “We do not know where to find the demons who did this. More importantly, we don’t know why this is happening.”

Eman nodded quietly as she removed her gloves. “Well let’s see how this goes.” She then placed her hands on the photos and closed her eyes. Eman sat there silently for some time.

“What is she doing?” Dean asked Castiel.

“She’s trying to get a vision from the pictures.” Castiel explained. “Eman channels her gifts through her hands.”

“Which would explain why she wears gloves,” I added as Castiel nodded.

Dean let out a short grunt. “Huh, I just thought she was a germ-a-phobe.”

I then noticed Eman’s breathing began to quicken. Her body began to shake as she made noises of pain. I wanted to reach over to check on her when Castiel stopped me with a warning not to touch her while she was in a state like this. “It can bring more harm to her.” Just as he said that she was violent thrown back as she and the chair came crashing to the floor.

I knelt down to help her out. “Em, are you all right?”

She took a few deep breaths. “It’s just been a long time since I’ve tried that.” She let out a short sob. “Those poor…” When she finally looked up at me I noticed she was bleeding from her temple.

“You’re hurt.” I took her arm, help her up, and directed her to the seat.

Dean grabbed a washcloth as well as the first aid kit. “Did you hit your head when you fell?”

“No,” Eman rubbed her hands together before placing her gloves back on. “One of the angels was hit on the head. Sometimes the connection can be so strong that I can feel what they felt. That was a strong vision.” Dean began to patch her up. “I know where to find the demons. They are in a warehouse about a few hours drive from here.”

Castiel reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Do you have an idea why they are doing this?”

She took another deep breath. “The demons are looking for something, not sure what yet. The angels didn’t know what they were talking about.” Eman smiled a thank you to Dean once he finished patching her up. Her smile quickly faded when she said the next bit. “They are also harvesting the angels’ grace.”

“Damn it!” I jumped up from my seat. “First, the demons start harvesting human souls, and now this!” I looked at Castiel, who face looked paled and drained. “Thanks for your help Em. Now just give us the address and we can take it from here.”

“Fuck that!” Eman suddenly snapped. “I’m going with you.”

Dean and I exchanged looks. “Look, this could get really dangerous.” I told her.

“Yeah, and we don’t know how many demons there’s going to be.” Dean agreed.

Eman crossed her arms. “Yeah, that’s why you are going to need me Winchester.” She then looked at Castiel. “You did tell them about what I can do, Blue?”

“I did, Child.” Castiel assured her.

I was going to continue to argue, but Eman raised her hand to cut me off. “Not another word, my mind is up. One thing you should learn about me, Andre, once my mind is made up there is no arguing with me. It’s better to agree with me or get out of my way.” She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. “You got ten minutes to be out there or I’m leaving without you.”

I looked at Castiel and Dean completely dumbfounded. “Andre?”

“As in Andre the Giant, I though that would be obvious.” Eman shot back as she walked out the door.

“I’m liking her more and more.” Dean laughed before grabbing his jacket and gun, before following her out the door. Castiel smiled and followed the both of them out.

“Well fine then,” I sighed and grabbed my jacket before heading out the door.


	11. Eman: Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Eman go on their first hunt.

After leaving the hotel room, I took a moment to check that all my supplies were strapped to the back of my motorcycle. Dean was the first person to meet up with me. “This your bike?”

I smiled, “Yup. This is my baby.” I looked over at the Impala. “That must be yours. Castiel told me a bit about it.”

Dean brightened up when I mentioned the car. “That’s not just a car it’s a work of art.”

“You’ll have to show me under the hood sometime.” I told him as I straddled my bike. “An old buddy of mine was a big gear head. He showed me a few things about cars.”

“You just keep surprising me, Eman.” Dean studied me fore a few moments.

“Get used to it.” Castiel appeared next to us. “Eman is one of the surprising people you’ll ever meet.”

Sam came outside not long after that. “All right, so where are we heading?”

“We’re heading east from here, to an old abandoned industrial district.” I told him. “All right boys, time to strap in and try to keep up.” The guys climbed into the car as I slipped on my helmet. Once we all were reading we started up the motors and flew down the road.

“That went well.” The voice spoke to me as I rode down the highway. “How do you feel?”

“Honestly, not too bad.” I told it. “Maybe it will be good for me to focus on this mission, instead of my past. Anyways, can what else can you tell me about this mission?”

“Once you have gained their trust, you must give each of them a soul cleansing. Dean now carries the Mark of Cain, so he will be even more difficult. You must also somehow help them repair their relationship as brothers. That had also taken a beating. It will not be an easy task.”

I let out a short laugh. “I have a feeling nothing about this will be easy. What about Castiel? I know there is something wrong?”

“You may be right.” The voice responded. “Once you find out what is wrong, the correct method to help can be determined.”

“Ok, any other advice?” I asked as I came to a stop in front of the area’s warehouse.

“One, start small with the Winchesters.” The voice told me. “Two, kick some ass.”

“Thanks V.” I laughed and took off my helmet. The guys stopped the car and climbed out. “We’re here.”

Sam looked around the area. “Yeah this looks like a place demons would hide out. Did you see anything about how many there or anything else that could help us?”

I unhooked my pack and started to strap various blades and sheaths to myself. “In the vision, I saw around seven of them. Two demons are guarding the front door and another at the back one. There are cameras at each door. The rest of the demons are spread throughout the building. However, there could be more. There’s one who’s a blonde male with brown eyes wearing a black leather jacket who's seemed to be in charge. He might be the one who can give us some answers.”

Sam seemed a bit distracted by the number of blades I was now strapping to my body. He then shook his head. “So, we try to capture the blonde demon and take out the rest.”

Dean opened the trunk of his car and armed himself. “Sounds like a plan. Let’s split up so we can sweep the whole building. Cas and I will go through the front, and Sam, you and Eman take the back. We’ll check all the odd number floors and you take the even ones. It that a bow an arrow?” Dean looked at me in disbelief.

I laughed, “Yeah I don’t do guns.” I pulled out an arrow and handed it to him. “Each tip is made out of the same materials as angels blades are.” Without another word, Dean handed the arrow back to me.

Sam then checked his weapons. “Let’s get this over with.” We the split up from the others and circled around to the back of the warehouse. The moment we saw the first demon standing by the door. We ducked behind a bush. “We need to take him out without setting anything off.”

“Can you see the camera?” I asked him.

“Right over there above the frame.” Sam pointed to the area. “We need to shut the camera off before going after the demon. However, we wait too long and the demon can tip off the others.”

I pulled out two arrows and notched the first one. “I have an idea.” Standing up, I aimed the arrow at the camera. With a slow release of my breath I let it go. As the first arrow soar through the air, I shot the second at the demon. The sound from the smashing forced the demon to turn around only to receive an arrow in the center of his chest. “That’ll work.”

Sam eyes widen when he looked at me, “Nice shot.” Then with a pat on my shoulder we headed to the door. As Sam picked the lock, I retrieved my two arrows. “Ready?”

I resisted the urge to bit my lip. “As I’ll ever be.” I notched another arrow and followed Sam into the warehouse.

Sam walked in first and moved to the left. I went right to scan if the coast was clear. Just as I rounded the second corner, I was faced with three demons. I released my arrow instantly killing the first one. I then threw my bow for the second one to catch, distracting it long enough for me to pull out my short blades and attacked.

Though I was able to keep up with their speed, I could feel the rust of the inactivity from all these years. One of the demons knocked me down, and I had to roll away or receive a swift kick to the ribs. “A little help here,” I called to the voice.

“Behind you,” The voice responded. I spun around and stabbed the demon in the chest. “Better?”

“Much,” I grunted as turned my attention to the last one. With a flick of my wrists, I threw both blades. The projectiles hit the mark of his shoulders and pinned him to the wall. I retrieved my bow and notched another arrow. The demon struggled to move. “I wouldn’t bother trying. There are devil’s traps on those blades, so you are not going anywhere.”

Before I could say another word, a dark figure burst through the door. I spun around, but before I could react the demon arched backwards then slumped to the floor. Sam was standing behind her with a blade in his hand. “You missed one.”

I couldn’t help but smile at him for a quick moment. I then turned my attention back to the one who was trapped and aimed my arrow. “Now, we have questions and you are going to answer them.”

 


	12. Sam: Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang look for answers from the demon, and Sam and Dean learn more about Eman.

As Eman kept watch over the captured demon as Dean, Castiel, and I cleared the rest of the warehouse. Once we were done we headed back to the first floor. There we found Eman finishing up drawing an extra devil’s trap around the demons feet.

She slipped the thin can of spray paint in her quiver. “You can never be too careful.”

“Has he said anything?” Castiel asked. Eman shook her head.

Dean then took the demon blade and held it against our captive’s throat. “This is the time where you tell us everything you know. Why are you hunting angels?”

The demon stared coldly at Dean. “I’m not scared of you, and I am not talking. You might as well kill me now.”

Dean just looked at me with a cold rage. I had to suppress the shudder I felt looking at him. He pulled his arm back ready to stab. However just before Dean could strike, Eman grabbed his arm. “What?” He snapped.

“If he’s dead then we can’t learn anything.” She said gently.

Dean lowered his arm and glowered at her. “We’re not going to learn anything anyways, so we might as well rid ourselves of the trouble.”

“Do you have an issues with short term memory?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Eman then removed her glows and walked over to the demon. “This isn’t going to hurt.” She then grabbed the sides of his head.

The moment she touched him the demon began to scream as smoke began to rise from his skin. He tried to jerk away from her, but Eman only closed her eyes and squeezed even tighter. The demon begged to be released as her arms began to shake. The strain from this covered her face.

I stepped forward to intervene, but Castiel stopped me. “Don’t interrupt her.”

Eman finally pulled away as she panted franticly. “I lied!” She growled with a look of pure rage. Eman the grabbed the demon blade from Dean, and stabbed the demon. The knife’s tip effortless went up through the demon’s jaw and into his skull. She pulled the blade out and let the body skin to the floor. Without another word, Eman handed the knife back to Dean, grabbed her things, and walked away.

The second she was out of the room Dean just turned to Castiel and asked, “What was that?”

“Her gifts are from a heavenly power, channeled through her hands.” Castiel explained. “This means they can cause damage to a minion of Hell.”

“Well… That’s actually kind of badass.” Dean admitted with an impressed smile.

“What ever she saw it isn’t good.” I said as I looked over the demon’s body. “Whatever it was it pissed her off pretty bad.”

Dean shrugged, “Only one way to find out.” We all then turned around and walked away.

Outside of the warehouse, we found Eman crouched down by her bike with her head in her hands. She was rocking back and forth. Castiel knelt by her and tried to call her name. She didn’t respond to him. He placed his hand on her head. “Whatever she saw was too difficult for her to understand right away. Her mind is trying to sort it all out.”

“How long is she going to be like this?” I asked him. Castiel looked up and shook his head. He didn’t know.

“Well, we can’t stay here.” Dean spoke up.

“I’ll take her home, and you can meet me there.” Castiel suggested. “She lives above the herbal shop.” He then placed his hands on her and the bike and in a flutter they were gone.

“What was that?” Dean turned to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“Look we can’t have her break down every time she touches someone.” Dean started to head to the car.

“I know,” I conceded. “Let’s just find out what she learned first. Then we will figure out what to do with her.” We climbed into the car. “I mean, it’s not like we can leave and pretend none of this happened.” Dean just grunted and started to drive off.

When we arrived Castiel opened the door and let us into a small nicely furnished apartment. “How is she doing?” I asked as we took a seat around the kitchen table.

“There has been some improvement.” Castiel answered.

“So what do we do now?” Dean grumbled. Castiel tilted his head to stare at Dean in his normal confused manner. “I am are we just going to wait around until this chick wakes up.”

“Yes, we do.” Castiel answered quickly. It seemed he was about to say something when the door opened.

A leanly built man with a green Mohawk and black beard walked into the apartment. He was dressed in a black cargo pants, combat boots, and some death metal band. “Em, your savior is here. Not only is the shop still standing, but I kept all our customers happy.” He threw his messenger bag onto the couch before finally noticing us. “Oh hello… you must be the guests Em talked about this morning. Hey Blue how’s it going?”

Dean and I looked over at Castiel. “We met this morning.”

“Hi I am Eric, Em’s roommate.” He extended his hand.

I took his hand. “I’m Sam and this is Dean.” Dean shook his hand without a word.

“Where’s Em?” Eric went into the fridge and pulled out a beer and then offered one to the rest of us.

Castiel was the only one who declined. “She’s not feeling well, so she’s resting.”

A look of concern passed over his face. “Em’s been feeling sick a lot lately. Did she say anything?” We shook our heads.

“What happened before when she wasn’t feeling well?” I asked him carefully.

Eric took a drink from his beer before answering. “Well a couple of days ago she comes home near to tears. Then she goes to bed and sleeps for the rest of the day and the night.”

Dean looked confused. “What’s so strange about that?”

“It is when you barely sleep like Em does.” Eric took a seat with us. “Eman sleeps two three hours tops most days.” He then answered my question before I asked it. “She’ll never admit it but the girl has night terrors.”

“Night terrors?” I leaned back in my seat as not to seem eager for information. “How do you know?”

“Well she’s not as quiet as she think.” Eric looks at me uncomfortably. “Plus she’ll go to bed just fine and then the next morning there with be scratches all her arms and necks.”

“Like self harm marks?” Dean looked up from his drink.

Eric shook his head. “No, they happen while she is dreaming, like she’s reacting to whatever is happening in there. I only saw it once when I went to check on her when I heard her scream. It was like she was trying to claw off something wrapped around her neck.”

“Do you know what she’s was dreaming about?” I noticed that Castiel shifted uncomfortably when I asked that. Dean seemed to notice this too.

“Nope, Em doesn’t talk about it.” Eric stood up. “I’ve learned that if Em doesn’t want to talk about something, it’s best to leave her alone. She sound proofed her room after that.” He looked in the oven and found a casserole dish. “Looks like she left us dinner. That girl always thinks ahead.” He played with a couple of nobs. “Should be ready in a few minutes.” About five minutes later we were all eating the lasagna that Eman had left for us. I couldn’t help but wonder if she knew we would end up in her apartment all along.


	13. Eman: Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eman figured out the information from the demon, and tells Sam and Dean.

I was wake the moment my mind had finished sorting all the images I had taken from the demon. I then sat in my room as I began to make sense of them. Demons have been harvesting human souls to help build an army. The brothers knew about that, but they didn’t know about the harvesting of the angels’ graces. This Abbadon demon was making for an even bigger power play than the hunters believed she was trying for. 

“There has to be a way to stop her without Dean following through with his plan with the mark.” I whispered not to myself but to the voice. “I know you have a plan. You have had all this time, so you might as well fill me in.”

“It’s dangerous,” V warned me.

“I figured,” I sighed, “and frankly I don’t care. Whatever it takes, we can’t let what I saw happen to the world or these guys. So where do we start?”

“With the guys,” V responded. “The brothers have never been more fractured then they are right now. That rift needs to be healed. And, there is Castiel whose grace is failing. He must be restored.”

“The Winchesters will have trouble trusting me. After today I won’t be surprised if they doubt I will be of any use to them.” I mused. “However, Blue trusts me. If I help him first, maybe I can earn Sam and Dean’s trust.” 

“Sounds like a good place to start.” After a few more moment discussing the plan to help Castiel I gathered everything I needed and finally left my room.  
I found four guys sitting around the kitchen eating and drinking beer. “Please say you left me at least a piece.”

“Em!” Eric cried. “Good to see you up, and no we didn’t. Are you feeling better?”

“I am,” I patted him on the shoulder and laid a stack of paper. “Boy, you’ve got some reading to do.”

“What’s this?” Eric looked up at me.

I removed my gloves. “This is the deed to the building as well rights to the shop. You know all that legal stuff. This is the clientele list with their ailments and what remedies go with them. Here’s the list of who get treated for free or reduced price. This is the number to the accountant and all the bank account information. The bills have been paid for the next few months so that should give you a safety net to get your footing. Finally this is my recipe book for every ailment you might see and what you use to treat it.”

Eric stared up at me dumbfound. “What’s all this about?”

“Look some important things have come up and I have to go away for some time.” I explained to him as I looked at Castiel and the Winchesters. “So, I’m giving it all to you. You know the customers and this business. Eric you are the only choice.” He looked shaken up and was about to say something but she stopped him. “My dear friend, I told when you moved in that this may not be permanent thing.”

“I thought that m-meant me.” He stammered.

“Nope, I was talking about me.” I told him as I pulled him out of his seat. As I touched him I could feel some of my energy transfer into him to instill confidence and peace in him. I then placed at the paperwork into his arms. “Time to study. Now go.” Without another word a confused Eric walked into his room.

“It should take him some time to process all that. We should be good to talk freely.” I then went to refrigerator and pulled out a lemon moraine pie. “Anyone want a piece pie?”

“Right here.” Dean spoke up. I quickly handed him a piece. “I have to ask, how did you get that together so quick?” He then took a bit and let out a nearly obscene moan.

“I’ve always had them since he moved in.” I told him. “I don’t normally stay in one place too long. With everything that’s going on, there’s no better time to move on than now.” 

Sam shifted uncomfortable in his seat. “Look Em, we are thankful for your help. However-“

I put my hand up and stopped him right there. “Hey I know today was intense, but it’s not always like that. That was a very old demon, with a lot of memories. Not to mention, I got all of his vessel’s memories.” 

“Just by a single touch?” Sam leans forward.

I nodded. “It was a bit of a overload and my mind needed time to sort it out. Most of the time it is instant understanding of what I see.” I took a bite of the pie. “Thing is, Abbadon is planning something a lot bigger than taking over the throne of hell. Like it or not Winchester you are going to need me. So, you might as well make up your minds now and stop all this dancing around.”

There was a hint of a smile on Castiel’s lips. “You both know what I think.”

Sam and Dean started exchanged glances before Dean finally shrugged, “All right you’re in.”

“So, what did you get from the demon?” Sam asked me.

I stood up and grabbed some more beer for everyone. “As you know she’s been harvesting souls from people to boost her power as well the numbers of her ranks. With enough of those not only can she take over hell, but also she plans to over run our world. She wants to build an empire, end of the world style.”

“Awesome,” Dean spat out angrily. 

I took in a deep breath. “It doesn’t stop there. After taking over our fine planet, she’s going after Heaven.”

“How is this possible?” Castiel asked in shocked, “With the gates of Heaven closed no one can go there.”

“That is why she is also harvesting angels’ graces.” I reached over and placed my hand on his. “You know better the power the angel’s grace contains. I think she is going to use them to create a weapon, think nuclear bomb.”  
The silence that fell between the four of us was so think with tension. Castiel had a blank look on his face, while Sam looked devastated. Dean was angry as he squeezed his arm with his fingers over the area where he bears the mark. This filled me with fear for him. 

“They are losing hope.” The voice spoke to me. “This is why they need you. You must give them their hope back. Tell them that there may be a way to stop her.”

“There might be a way to stop her, all of it.” I repeated. 

“You remember being told of a special ritual, something that could just be powerful enough.” The voice coached. “You’ll just have to do some research.” I then relayed the same message to the three before me.

“Well,” Sam finally spoke, “Luckily we have a place just filled with information. We have to go back to the bunker. Eman, welcome to the team.”


	14. Sam: Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns a more about Eman, and her mission.

After Eman’s bombshells, everyone felt wiped out. Eman then offered a place for Dean and I to crash for the night. Without much argument Dean went straight to bed. Castiel also left the apartment; as if he needed some quiet to process everything Eman had told us.

She watched him leave with worry in her eyes. “He’s been through so much. You all have.” Eman turned to me. “Had I known all this was going on I would have come to help you a whole lot sooner.” Unsure what to say, I gave her a small forced smile. 

“Would you like some tea?” Eman removed her gloves and stood up to heat the water.

“Eman, were you named after the model?” I didn’t know what else to say to break the silence.

“No, she spells it with an I.” Eman let out a light laugh. “My mother was very religious, and she wanted to give me a name to reflect that. However, most names my father suggested just didn’t seem right to her. Then she met and befriended a lovely Muslim woman, Eman. She explained that her name means faith. My mom loved it so much, that she gave me that name. I guess it was one of the nicest things my mother did for me. What about you?”

I shrugged, “Not much of a story there. I was named after my grandfather. Let’s just say my memories of him are not the best.”  
She nodded understanding my meaning. “Memories are a strange power. They can tear us down or restore us. Sometimes we give them too much control over us.” I couldn’t help but agree with her. She then poured the tea and handed me a cup. “And sometimes we let memories ruin our relationships.” 

That last statement made me shift uncomfortably in my seat. “Sometimes a relationship can’t be saved. Those memories can be just too painful.” 

“No one knows the pain of memories better than me.” Eman said absently. “I lost Blue for a long time because of my memories. That caused him so much pain. Know that is even worse then those memories. I found him again and I’m not going to lose my family again. I have lived without my family for years now and I can tell you it sucks. In the end family really is everything.”

“Sometime family isn’t enough,” I spoke with a low voice defensively. “Just sometimes family can be the problem.”  
Eman handed me some honey for the tea. “Yeah, family can be toxic. My parents were a great example.”

“What did they do to you?” I asked her lightly.

“They were fine, until my dad lost his job.” Eman explained. “He just then lost himself, and then mom followed suit. Honestly, I don’t know what was worse the beating or the neglect.” She took a long drink of her tea to steady her hands. 

“I’m sorry.” Without thinking, I reached over and placed my hand over hers. The moment I touched her I felt the electric wave of warmth and peace pass over me, making me reluctant to remove my hand. “My dad wasn’t the best tempered person either.” I finally pulled away.

“Luckily I had Blue and you had your brother.” Eman responded. “Sometimes he would come and sing to me, until I stopped crying.”

“Sometimes Dean would make Dad on purpose, so he would go after Dean instead of me.” I looked down as the unwelcomed memories came rushing back. 

Eman then jumped in. “It’s taken me a long time to realize a few things about family, fuck about people in general. That it doesn’t matter what they do, what really matter is the intention behind those actions that matter most.”  
Once again I shifted in my seat and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“My father was full of anger and hate and he turned that to his wife, who turned it to me. They wanted others to suffer, which is why it is so hard to forgive them. They had horrific intentions.” There was a slight tremble to her voice. “When I started training Blue would push me so hard, to the point I hated him. He never let up and I got hurt a few times. However he wasn’t doing it to be mean, he wanted to help me be strong and not feel so powerless. He had good intensions and it as always easy to forgive him.”

There was a deep silence between the two of us. I could feel her word sinking in deep. Without me noticing she refilled my cup with more tea, and then broke the quiet that had settled between us. “Of course, that is just my thoughts. It’s different for everyone.”

I nodded my head, “Yeah.”

“Actually, I’m glad we had a chance to talk alone.” She then placed her cup down. “I’m worried about Blue. What do you know about his grace?”

“I know right now he’s using someone else’s grace after Metatron took his.” I answered him. “He said something about it being limited.”

“It’s not just limited, his grace is fading fast.” Eman told me. “And if he runs out, he won’t survive. Sam he’s dying. And I need you and your brother’s help to save him.”


	15. Eman: Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eman's heart to heart ith Sam, she makes her plans with Castiel.

Sam and I talked about my worries about Castiel and my plan to help him for another hour before finally letting him go to sleep. I placed my hand on his shoulder to send him another healing wave into his body. Sam then gave me a slight smile and left the room.

            I cleaned up the teacups just before I could feel the loss of my energy hit me. It had been a long taxing day. “It has begun,” I told the voice as I stumbled into my room. “Sam’s healing will be done quietly. He needs to come to many conclusions on his own, so I will work it little by little. Then once I heal Castiel, I believe that Dean will let me help him.”

“Castiel shall be difficult.” V told me. “Dean shall be next to impossible.”

I let out a short laugh. “I am hitting the road with two men who hunt monsters and an actual angel from Heaven. Plus I am talking to a voice in my head, and I haven’t gone completely insane. I think impossible no longer exists for us.” I could swear at that moment I heard V chuckle. “Now, I am going to try to get some sleep.” The moment I let my head drop on the pillow I was out.

However, only a couple of hours later I was thrashing and screaming from the nightmares. A pair of strong hands took hold of my shoulders. I finally woke up to find Castiel holding onto to me. I wrapped my arms around him and began to cry in his shoulder as my fists took hold of his jacket.

“I wish I was there to stop it.” He whispered into my ear. “I wish I could heal you the way you are trying to heal Sam and Dean. I wish I could take your pain away. It seems no matter how hard I try to help, I just end up making things worse. I don’t know why they keep me around. I’m so useless.”

I looked up at him in shock. “Don’t ever say that Blue. You have a pure heart that people have used that to do awful things, but you are not useless. Those guys over there need you.” Castiel shook his head, unable to believe me. “I need you, Blue. I’ve been so lost since I woke up from that comma. I need my family back.” I wrapped my arms around him and he held me a little tighter.

I’m not sure how long we stayed there, until my thoughts searched for the voice. “The more he feels useless the faster his grace will fade. I can’t lose him, not now.”

“Then until you can heal him through the restorative cleansing,” V told me. “Make him feel useful.”

I took a deep breath and finally pulled away. “I mean it I need you, especially with healing the Winchesters.”

“What do you need of me?” Castiel asked with confusion in his voice.

“Dean, he’s the one that worries me the most. That mark is changing him. We need to free it from him. And, I can’t do that unless he consents with complete trust in me.”

Castiel weighed my words carefully. “This shall be difficult. Dean does not trust as easily as he once did. He has been through difficult times.”

“Here’s your chance.” V said only to me. “Choose your words carefully.”

“I can understand that.” I stood up fro the bed. “What if we show him that not only could he trust me, but that the cleansing ritual can work for him?”

Castiel tilted his head and squinted his eyes. “How can we do that?”

I paused for a moment. “Castiel will you let me do a cleansing ritual on you?” I could see he was about to argue on me. “Before you say anything let me just explain. Sam is not in the same state as his brother. I think I can help him in a different way. A cleansing will not help him, because what Sam needs is to forgive his brother. And that is something I can help guide him with, but he must do it himself. You are the only one that Dean trusts enough. I need you to do this. Dean needs you to do this.”

Castiel was silent for some time as he thought about what I had just asked him. He knew what it took to do a cleansing. It wasn’t a safe procedure for him or myself. We both would walk the line between life and death. He finally looked at me. “Okay, what do I need to do?”

“Right now, we gather everything we need.” I let out a small breath of relief. “The moment we get into the bunker that’s when the real fun starts.”

“Okay, what do you need?” With Castiel’s question asked the two of us got up and got to work. By the time the sun was shyly peaking through my window. “I think we are ready.”

“This is going to take some acting.” I told him as I sealed up two boxes and packed my bag for the road. “Are you ready for this?” Castiel nodded as we moved the items out of my now former room and placed them by the door.

By this point, it was right around the time when Eric would wake up. So Castiel took a seat at the table as I turned on my mp3 player, connected it to a set of speakers, removed my gloves, and began to cook breakfast. At first, I let the words of the songs wash over me, allowing the tension from the night drain from me and began to fill myself with hope. Then as I began to chop and follow my instincts with the food, I could feel my mind and body prepare for the days ahead. Finally the moment took over as I started to sing along with the music

Patience

Took you for everything

Looked like a diamond ring

You are so much longer

That made sense

Apathy in disguise

Crept on you like a spy

Hurt you in ways

You can't describe

Back to the start now

I wont let you go this way now

Honesty

Is what you need

It sets you free

Like someone to save you

Let it go

But hurry now

Theres undertow

And I don't want to lose you now

All right

Sit down and spill your heart

Lets start from the very start

Cause i can see by your eyes

You're wasted

Your energy comes and goes

You taking your time, you know

Nothing can change what happened, you know

Now

Now

Oh my

Look at your bright stars fade so

How much can you take?

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I said to save you

Save you

Save you

Someone to save you

What you need is

Someone to save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is written and owned by OneRepublic.


	16. Sam: Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Shares with Dean what Eman told him.

After my conversation with Eman I headed to the guest room that Eman prepared for Dean and me and laid down on the air mattress. That night my dreams were filled with pass memories of my brother and me as children. I saw him taking care of me and making me smile when there was nothing to smile about.

The next morning I was awakened by the smells of food cooking and the sounds of soft music. I sat up to see Dean sitting at the edge of his cot slipping on his boots as he listened to the music. It was that moment, I realized that is was Eman who was singing. We both stood up and headed to the door. There in the small kitchen were Castiel and Eric watching her cooking and sing.

As if Eman was aware that we were watching her, she looked up at us and waved us over. “Good timing, breakfast is ready.” She started to serve the meal.

“Oh Em, I am going to miss your cooking.” Eric looked at her sadly. However, he seemed to accept her choice.

She pressed her hand against his cheek. “I’m going to miss you too buddy.” Eric seemed to melt under her touch. Then everyone, except Castiel, began to eat, Eric Dean, and even myself couldn’t help but make noises of enjoyment as we ate Eman’s food.

When we had finished eating, Castiel finally spoke. “I’ll help you clean up.” As he stood up, Castiel suddenly lost his balance. Eman and Dean both jumped up to hold him steady. “I’m fine.” He snapped and pulled himself away from their grip. He then shot Eman an angry look before grabbing some plates and beganing to clean. Eman shot me a worried glance.

After everything had been clean up, Eman took her time to say her farewells to Eric. She made him promise to deliver packages to Sal and his daughter before giving him her contact information. "I'm going to miss you Eric."

"Oh Em, you have no idea." Eric choke back a short sob. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. You saved my life and now given me a future."

Eman shook her head. "You did the hardest work yourself. I only offereed some help. But now you are ready to fly, pay it forward. There are plenty of people out there who can use some help too."

"I will." Eric promised. "I'll also keep up your weekly errands to Sal's. Love you, girl."

Eman smiled and hugged him tightly. "Love you too, bro." She then slipped her gloves back on, and with a final look back we left the apartment.                                                                                                                        

Once we were outside Eman began to strap her things to the back of her bike. I walked up next to her. “Are you sure you want to do this? It seems like you have a good life here.”

She looked up at the building. “It’s not really my life. I was just borrowing it for a little while.”

“You sure you’re going to ride that thing all the way to the bunker?” Dean asked Eman.

She smirked, “You bet your ass. I am not leaving my baby behind.”

Dean returned her smile and then looked at the Impala. "I can understand that."

“We should get going.” Castiel suddenly said clearly agitated.

“Don’t worry Cas,” Dean spoke up as if to calm him down. “We’re heading out now.”

He looked around the area. “There are a few things I need to do. I’ll meet you there.”

“Blue, wait-“ Her protest was ignore and then followed by the fluttering of wings. She then looked at me with tears in her eyes. “We should leave.” Eman then placed on her helmet as Dean and I walked to the Impala.

He looked at me, “What was all that about?”

“I’ll tell you on the drive.” I said as we climbed into the car. After that we all were on the road.

"Sammy, what's going on with Cas?" Dean asked as soon as we were cleared from the town.

I let out a sigh. "You know the situation with Cas's grace." Dean nodded. "Well Eman told me he's burning through it faster, than he's willing to admit. She's afraid he's dying."

A grave ashen face fell over Dean. I noticed his knockles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "What makes her think that?"

"She used her gift and touched his hands." I explained. I think that might be why he was a bit short with her this morning."

"Well not everyone likes having a physic poking around in their head." Dean remarked darkly. 

"Maybe, but if it wasn't for her we wouldn't know how bad it is with Cas." I remarked.

That moment I could see a mixture of great saddness and anger fill his eyes. His body went rigid as if he was picturing life without our friend. Something about that moment and how he looked made my chest tighten. I had to look away from him. "Did she say anything about helping him?"

"Yeah, she has an idea." I told him. "She tells me it's not going to be easy, but she has a ritual that could save him."

"I hear a but coming." Dean glanced at me quickly.

"It's dangerous for the both of them," I bit my life. "She calls it a cleansing. It can either restore his grace to full power, make him human again, or kill the both of them."

Dean looked up into the review mirror at Eman, who was still following us on her bike. "Why would she risk so much?"

"He's her family. She would do anything for him." I winced at my own words, know I just hit a sore spot between the two of us. "Eman said she's going to need our help with Cas. Since the ritual can go some many different ways, the more backup we can give her the better chance she will have to help him."

Dean nodded slowly and bit his lip. "What do we need to do?"

"She only gave me an idea of what she needs, but first and formost we need to get him agree to the cleansing. It won't work if he doesn't consent to it." Like Dean had, I looked through the mirror at Eman. "I know we're worried by her, but if she can really do what she says this might change everything for us."

"That's a lot riding on one person." Dean commented.

"We both know what's that's like." With my response we both fell into a deep silence. After a moment, Dean just leaned forward and turned on the radio for the rest of the ride.

We traveled through the most of the night, until we motioned to Eman to pull over at the next diner. Eman pulled up next to us and removed her helmet. "Good idea, I really need some caffeine." The three of us headed into the dinner and took a booth in the back. The waitress came to take our order. Both Dean and Eman ordered a piece of cheery pie, and we all three ordered a cup of coffee. The food quickly came, which was then followed by Eman asking questions to the waitress about the ingridents used in the pie.

When we were finally along Dean turned to Eman. "All right girly, we need to talk."

 


	17. Eman: Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eman explains how she can help Castiel with his grace.

Dean looked over at me. "All right girly we need to talk." I looked up at him, stiffeled the retort to his girly comment, and waited for him to talk. "Sam has been telling me about your concerns about Cas. He also told me that you have a way to help him. How does this ritual work?"

"Explain it all." V advised me.

I took a sip of the coffee before begining. "This cleansing ritual needs to take place as Castiel's weakest point. I will then use my energy and infuse it into him. The purpose is to help either energize his grace to full power. If this happens he's a full angel again and will not need to worry about it burning out. On the other hand, this could also strip him of the grace and make him human forever. The only way he could become an angel again is if God intervened."

"And if this doesn't work?" Dean asked.

"We both bite it." I answered bluntly. "The results of this is really going to depend on the two of you."

Sam shifted in his seat to look at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"Blue is still beating himself up so badly for his mistakes." I chose my next words carefully to ensure they hit the points I wanted to make to the both of them. "Yeah he screwed up, but so what. He had good intensions, and that's what really matters. Why can't people just forgive, forget, and move on. It's insane that people hold onto all that shit. Just let it all go and move on." I took a large bite of my pie to let my words sink in.

Dean and Sam avoided looking at each other. Instead they both began to study their coffee mugs. These were the moments where is was so obvious that they were brothers. I could see the wheels turning in their heads as they began to process what I was saying. Once the silence had went on long enough, I continued to speak. "Since he sees himself so poorly, he will have trouble fighting to survive this ritual. That's where you two come in."

"What do need us to do?" Dean leaned forward. I could see the concern he held for Castiel in his eyes.

V then spoke to me. "Those two just may be the key to help each other. Dean needs Castiel just as much as he needs his brother. I know what you should do. Tell them exactly what I say." The voice in my head then relayed the instructions that I then gave to the Winchesters.

They both listened intently as I went through each stage of the cleansing. "This can work. We can help him. I will give it everything I have." I told them when I finished telling them what the voice was saying. "I need you give him your all, no holding back. I don't care how uncomfortible it gets, what 'social rules' of yours it might be breaking, or how bad you might be at expressing yourself. You need to let all that shit go, commit to this. Blue is the only family I have left. I need to help him, but if you can't give it all thens there's no point in doing this."

"Cas is our family too," Dean told me firmly. "We're in."

Sam nodded in agreement and then let out a yawn. "Look it's getting late. Let's find a place to rest for the night." Dean and I agreed with the suggestion, paid the bill, and headed to the first motel we found.

I got the smaller ajoining room next to the Winchersters, and headed into the shower. After a luke warm shower, I simply placed on a sports bra and a pair of sweat pants.  I towel dried my hair and streched out on the bed. "This will work." The voice suddenly spoke.

"Thanks for waiting until I was out of the shower and dressed before you said that." This time I spoke outloud. "If you tried to talk to be before now it would be a little creepy."

I heard a noise as if it could have been V laughing. "You're welcome."

I let out a sigh. "What will work?"

"You will be able to help all three of them." V told me. "If you can save them, then you will help save the world."

"No pressure," I joked as I laid down. If there was anything else the voice wanted to tell me, I was fast alseep before another word as spoken.

"You are nothing." A voice hissed as as I felt the chain around my neck and wrists tighten. "You are my little bitch slave!" The pain expodied as the sound of whip slicing through the air echos in my ears. Then as the chains began to tighten even more, I felt the great weight disgustingly press against me. I began to scream and thrash as I was being ripped apart. "Say it! You are my slave bitch! Say it!"

"No! Get off of me!" I wrestled with the sheet. I was screaming bloody as I fell to the ground. "AHH!"

Suddenly there was a great thump as a dark figured stood in the doorway. "What's wrong?!?"

I scrambled backwards on my hands and knees and pressed myself into the corner of the room. "Stay away!" I sobbed. "Don't touch me!" I clawed at my neck and wrists trying to pull the phantom restraints off of me

Another figured enetered the room. "What's going on?"

I curled myself into a ball. "Please, leave me alone. Don't make me say it. Stop touching me. Just stop....." I screamed again as a pair of hands grabbed into me.

"Eman, it's me Sam." I finally looked up to see his hazel eyes. "It's okay. You're safe with us." Over his shoulder I could see a pair of green eyes.

Finally realizing where I was I took several deeps breath. It took a long time to calm my rapid breath and to speak. "It was just a dream... It was just a dream." I repeted.

Sam moved to sit next to me and wrapped an arm around me. I couldn't help by flinch when his hand brush against some of the scars on my shoulders. He did not react to my jittering, just pulled me closer. He rested his head against mine. "It's okay. You're safe now."

After turning on a light, Dean stood up and grabbed me a glass of water from the bathroom. "Here, take a sip." With a shaking hand, I took the cup.  He looked down and I knew he could see the thick scars on my wrists.

I looked down and focused on a single spot on the floor as I drank the water. That moment I realized that I must have woken them up. "I am so sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it." Sam jumped in.

I let out a sound that was half way between a laugh and a sob. "I am so full of it."

Dean pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"I go on and on about letting things go, and I'm still having nightmares about what those demons did to m..." I trailed off. I could feel Sam and Dean exchanging glances. I pulled my knees up against my chest. "I try so hard, but I can't let it all go. I just feel so broken."

"Perhaps you should tell them what happen." V gently suggested.

"I want to...." I didn't realized I was speaking out loud. "I just can't, not now."

"Hey," Sam said getting my attention. "You don't have to say anything, until you are ready."

I looked down at my hands. It would have been so easy to just open up right there. It could help even Sam and Dean accept me faster, but I couldn't produce the words. Instead, I deflected as I normally did. "Look, you two need your sleep. You should go back to bed. I know I'm not going to be able to sleep after that. I've got some reading to do before the cleansing." I slowly stood up with the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" The tone of Dean's voice told me he didn't like the idea of leaving me alone.

I nodded. "Thank you for checking in and calming me down."

Sam stood up. "As long as you're okay?" He had the same reservations as Dean did.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said more firmly than I felt. Sam and Dean headed to the door. I followed them out to close the door after them. "Thanks again. I'll see you in the morning." As Sam returned my words, I closed the door.


	18. Sam: Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean deal with the aftermath of the nightmare.

"See you then." I said as Eman closed the door. "Okay, that was intense."

Dean let out a deep breath as if he was holding it in the whole time, "Yeah. We've seen people who have been scared, but this was different." We walked back into our room.

I went straight to the bed and sat down. "She has scars on her back. They look like she had been whipped."

"There's also scars on her wrists." Dean told me. "Not sure from what, but they are thick."

I sat quietly as I thought about everything. "Remember when Cas was telling us about her gifts? He mentioned a past family member who was stripped of his gifts, didn't he?"

Dean sat down on his bed and looked at the door that connected our two rooms. "Yeah, the person was tortured and broken down becoming the demon's slave. The angels then stripped him of his powers and gave them to the next generation."

"She was in a comma after being attacked." I then realized what her nightmare was about. "The demon who took her was trying to break her to use her as a weapon."

"Son of a bitch," He muttered under his breath. Dean stood up and went to the door as if he wanted to go back into the room.

"I wonder..." I thought out loud.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

I shook my head. "There was something more than fear of pain when I looked in her eyes. I can't help there more to her story, something worse."

"What could be worse than being tortured by demons?" He asked that more to himself than to me. I knew at that moment he was thinking Dean just gave me a sad almost hollow look. I could feel my chest tighten when he looked at me like that.

"Just a thought, anyways no use in guessing." I broke the silence.

Dean nodded. "She'll tell us when she's ready." He then laid down on the bed and turned away from me to go to sleep. With a sigh, I also laid back and went to sleep.

The next morning Dean and I were awoken the next morning by a light knock on the door. On the other side was Eman with coffee and breakfast. "I figured you guys would be hungry." Her voice was soft and nervous.

"Thanks," I let her into the room. "How are you-"

Dean then walked into the room and called. "Do I smell coffee?"

"I brought breakfast." Eman called out. "I went out early, since I was already up."

"Em, you are my savior." Dean grabbed the coffee and kissed her on the cheek. That was when I realized that was that he was going to pretend that last night didn't happen for Eman's sake. Then took a seat and started to dig in. "So, have you heard from Cas?"

Eman shook her head. "I tried praying to him, but to no avail."

"Well, Sam and I know better than anyone what a stubborn ass he could be." Just then yhere was the sound of fluttering wings. "He's standing behind me isn't he?" Dean asked and Eman and I nodded. "Cas, how many times do we have to talk about this?"

"Blue, where have you been?" Eman crossed her arms over her chest. Castiel did not answer as if he was ignoring her.

"Cas," Dean called his attention and repeated her question.

"I have been looking to see if any other angels have gone missing, as well as warn as many angels as I could." He still appeared as upset as he was from the day before. "Though it was not easy. Many angel still will not speak with me."

"Were you able to find anything out?" I asked him.

"Two others went missing at least." He answered.

"Did you know who they were?" Eman asked and once again he ignored her. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Dean. He returned the look and repeated her question.

"They were called Yunas and and Jonha." Castiel responded. "They were part of a different garrison, but I have had some interactions."

I could see Eman finally losing her paitence. "That's it." She then stood up, grabbed Castiel by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

Dean and I exchanged surprised glances before rushing over to the window. Eman had pulled Castiel just far enough away where we couldn't hear what they were saying. Eman's gestures were sharp and angry. Castiel crossed his arms and took a step away from her. Suddenly, he turned around as if to leave. She then grabbed his shoulder and spun him around reaching a full blown arguing mode.

"What are they saying?" I wondered out loud. "She's getting right into his face."

Dean let out a laugh, "She may be short, but I have a feeling we wouldn't want to mess with her. Em, can be scary." I couldn't help but laugh. "It reminds me of the arguements you would have with dad."

"Yeah," I agreed. "We really would go at it. If it wasn't for you, the two of us would have come to blows so much more." Dean looked down when I said that as the tension returned between the two of us. Right there, maybe I could have said something to finally end this problem ever since Gadreel.

"Yeah well..." Dean finally moved away from the window. "Maybe she'll get through to him."

I let out a sigh as I realized I lost the chance. "It's still weird to think about the life Cas had before us. He really is like a Dad to her."

"Well, Jimmy was a Dad." Dean pointed out.

"True," I nodded. "But Cas and Jimmy are two really different people."

Dean looked back towards the window. "Maybe not as much as we first thought."

Looking back outside, we saw Eman through her hands up in the air as Castiel took off once again. She took a deep breath and walked back into the room. "He is impossible. All this jumping around is not good for him. If he doesn't...."

"Don't worry." I told her. "We'll help him the second we get to the bunker."

"Well, then let's hit the road." Dean stood up. With that said, the three of us gathered our things and heading out on the road.

It took two more days to finally reach the bunker. The night we stopped to rest, Eman asked for a room further from us so not to wake us up again if she had another nightmare. By the tension in her shoulders the next morning, I could tell that she did have one. We arrived at the bunker the next night.

After a brief tour of the main parts of the bunker, I showed Eman to a room where she could stay. "It's not much." I said opening the door.

She walked in and looked around. "How thick are the walls here?"

"Pretty thick," I assured her.

Eman smiled lightly as she removed her gloves. "Then this is perfect."

"If you need anything Dean and I are just down the hall." I leaned against the frame of the doorway. "Can you really help Cas?"

Eman looked at me softly and took my hand for just a moment, "I can. I can help in a lot more ways too."

I wanted to ask what she meant, but Eman let out a deep yawn. "I'll let you settle in." Turning around I went to my room.

"See you in the morning." Eman called as she closed her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment :)


	19. Eman: Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eman's first night in the bunker.

See you in the morning," I called after Sam as he left me alone. I let out a deep sigh and slipped off my boots. "Well, you did a great job today." I say looking over at Castiel appeared in the room. "I didn't know you could act so well."

"You did a great job as well, Child." He looked around the room. "It was strange to make such a calm conversation seem so angry."

I stood up and started to unpack. "I have had the chance to talk to the Winchesters. They both are on board with this cleansing. I just need to-" I was stopped when Castiel reached over and took my hands.

"Child, you are so worried about everyone else." He turned me by the shoulder so I would look at him. "But, what about you?"

I looked down at my feet. "I'm fine."

"Child, we may have been parted for some time, but I still know you. I know when you are not being truthful." His voice was low and gentle. "How much did you sleep last night?"

I looked up at him. "I got a couple of hours."

"We are going to try to do something very dangerous tomorrow." He reminded me. "You need your rest."

"I can't," my voice was just above the a whisper. "The nightmares are just to vivid."

He pushed some of my hair back to get a better view of my neck. There were harsh red marks from my nails. There was a deep saddnes in his eyes. "You went through something no one should ever go through. I wish I could take the pain all away from you."

I tried to fight the tears I could feel well up. "I know you would if you could. Something was taken from me, and I haven't been able to get it back.. That's a part of the reason why I am here. Maybe if I help them, I can get back what I lost." He gave me his squinted stare. "It's like by healing them and you, I won't feel so broken."

Castiel placed his around around me. "You're not broken my dear Child. You have been through something that should have killed you, but you are still here. You might be scarred, but you didn't break. Those scarrs are badges of courage, not failure."

I rested my head against his shoulder feeling like the little girl that this angel once took care of. "I have missed you so much, Blue. I am so grateful we found each other again."

"So am I," Castiel  whispered into my ear. "Now we have a very difficult day tomorrow, so you need you to get some sleep." I was about to argue, but he stopped me. "No, don't argue. You will need all your strength. I know you are scared, but I'm right here. You won't be alone tonight."

With a deep breath, I agreed and laid down on the bed. Castiel sat in the small chair that is next to the bed. Through the night I woke up three times from the nightmares. Castiel would just wait me up and hold my hands until I calmed down again. It was the most sleep I had gotten in years.

Early the next morning, I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. After taking some time to explore the kitchen and the refrigerator, I pulled out my MP3 player and started to cook. As I cooked I grabbed a pen and paper and started a shoppingCastiel stay with me and helped set the kitchen table. He then sat down and stayed with me, until the moment Sam and Dean began to stir in their bedrooms. It wasn't long until I was lost in the movements and in the music. As usual I began to sing along:

Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?   
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?   
Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?   
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care."?   
It's only half past the point of no return   
The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn   
The thunder before the lightning and the breath before the phrase   
"Have you ever felt this way?"   
Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?   
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone   
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?   
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?   
It's only half past the point of oblivion   
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run   
The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the phrase   
"Have you ever felt this way?"   
La la la la la la la la   
There you are,   
Sitting in the garden,   
Clutching my coffee,   
Calling me sugar   
You called me sugar   
Have you ever wished for an endless night?   
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?   
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?   
Tonight

Turning around I found that both Sam and Dean were watching me at the door way. I blushed and looked down. "Good morning," I tucked a strang of hair behind my ear. "Breakfast should be ready."

Dean took a seat. "So Em, is is safe to say that this may be a common occurance?"

I bit my lip. "Probably." I then pulled out the quiche from the oven and placed it on the table. I then grabbed the bacon and the rolls. "Cooking and baking helps me think."

"I can get used to this." Dean smiled as he started to dig into the food.

"The quickest way to Dean's heart is through his stomach." Sam commented as he looked at the shopping list. "We can pick this up later today." He said as he grabbed the coffee pot and sat down.

I took in a deep breath. "Well, eat up my friends. Who knows what today will bring?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Pink.


	20. Sam: Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to help Castiel.

I woke up the next morning having another memory filled dream. I saw past times where Dean had protected me from harm as a child and a few times as adults. I also saw the time where he was hosiptialized after being electrocuted during a hunt, as well as the time the hell hounds killed him.

The room was silent and dark when I finally opened my eyes. I stayed in the silence for some time as I processed the meaning behind my dream. My brother had made great mistakes in his life when it came to taking care of me, but it was always out of love. From the moment he carried me out of the house during the fire, he has believed that I was his responsiblity. That was the heart of all our problems, but then again it also was a reason for our few victories.

My thoughts were interrupted by the light sound of music traveling through the hallways. I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed. I then headed down the hall and found Eman singing along to her music as she was once again cooking. I leaned against the walls and watched her as she was completely unaware of my presences. It was the first time I had noticed how wonderful was her singing was. It also brought a glow to her face that I just stared at.

"She's cute, isn't she?" I jumped at Dean voice.

I shifted on my feet. "I guess."

Dean let out a small smirk and then looked back at her. "Well if she keeps cooking like she has been, not sure if we should ever let her leave."

It was that moment Eman turned around and finally noticed us. "Good morning, breakfast should be ready."

Dean took a seat. "So Em, is is safe to say that this may be a common occurance?"

"Probably." She began to serve the food. "Cooking and baking helps me think."

"I can get used to this." Dean smiled as he started to dig into the food.

"The quickest way to Dean's heart is through his stomach." That was when I noticed a long shopping list. I held it up and looked at her. "We can pick this up later today." I then grabbed the coffee pot and sat down.

Eman took in a deep breath. "Well, eat up my friends. Who knows what today will bring?"

The three of us then ate breakfast together. Eman then began to share stories of what life was like as a child with an angel by her side. Her manner was far more relaxed then it had been the past few days. "So here I am, covered in mud in my Sunday church dress trying to explain to my mother that the reason I am messy is because an angel told me I needed to go for a run. Well as you can guess, she didn't believe me."  Both Dean and I began to laugh.

"Dean, you have a nice smile." Eman told Dean as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You should do it more often." She then started cleaning up the dishes.

"No no," Dean jumped up and took the plates from her hands. "You did the cooking. We'll do the cleaning."

Dean threw me a look and I stood up. "Right, it's only fair." Eman sat back down as we started to clean.

"A girl could get used to this." She leaned back in her seat. Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the library. The three of us ran out of the room.

Once we reached the library, we found a pale disheveled Castiel passed out on the ground. "Cas!" Dean raced to his side. "Cas, can you hear me." He did not respond.

Eman touched his forehead. "It's his grace. It's worse than I thought. Get him on the table, while I get what we need." We did as she asked as she ran back to her room. 

In a matter of moments Castiel was on the table and Eman reemerged with a small pouch and a medicine bad muck like seen in different Native American tribes. She carefully placed the medicine bag around Castiel's next and took a seat by his head. "All right, once I start the cleansing I need the two of you to keep him tethered to this life." We sat down on either of Castiel. "Sam, you will go first then Dean. I want you to talk to Blue. Tell him everything you feel about him, how useful, how important he is to you. You need to give him a reason to stay in this life. I don't care how uncomfortable or girly you might feel, you don't hold back." She looked at me then Dean. "This is no time to keep secrets. Tell him everything! Let it all out!"

She then handed Dean the pouch. He opened it up and pulled out a full syringe. "What is this?"

"Pure adrenalin," She answered. "If there is any point you think we are losing him and I am running out energy, jam this into my neck and squeeze." Dean nodded. "Then let's get started." Eman took a deep breath and placed her hand on the sides of Castiel's head. Her lips began moving, just like when she healed Dean, but she was chanting something in Enochian. A small light began glow from her hands.

I took a deep breath as I awkwardly began. "Cas, it's Sam. I know you can hear me. Look, you need to fight this. We need you with us. You are more than just my friend. You are family." I reached over and placed my hand on his shoulder as it became easier to talk. "I can't even count how many times you have saved our lives. We owe you so much, and we need the chance to earn it. We need a chance to earn having you in our lives." Soon the words just came flying out of me. "We have lost so many people doing what we do, and it never gets easier. But losing you, that's something we can't handle. We would never get over it. You can't leave us Cas. We need you. I grew up with just one brother, but now I have two." Dean and I looked at each other. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. "We are family, and we will never give up on you. So, I am begging you do not give up on us. The three of us working together can handle anything. Just stay with us. Please just stay with us."

I exchanged glances and encourage Dean to take his turn. "Cas, you know I'm no good with words." Dean took a breath. "From the moment you walked into the barn, my life has never been the same. I can't count all of the times you have been there for Sammy and me. I can't imagine what life would be like without you. Fuck, I don't want to image what this world would be life without you. Please don't make me find out." Dean started to shake as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I... I..."

Just then I noticed Eman's hands begin to shake as the light began to fade. I saw her nose begin to bleed as Castiel began to seize. All the color drained from both there faces. "Dean, I think we're losing them."

Without a second thought, Dean grabbed the syringe and injected Eman. Eman sat up even straighter and the light got stronger. However, Castiel continued to convulse. "No, you listen to me you son of a bitch. You are not leaving me." He grabbed onto the lapel of Castiel's jacket. "You hear, don't leave me! I can't lose you! I need you!" He then reached up and cupped Castiel's face with his right hand. "I should said this a long time ago. I love you, Cas. I love you. Just please don't leave me." Dean then leaned and kissed him.

Just then the light from Eman's hand became became blinding as her head tilted backwards. I had to shield my eyes as a loud painful noise filled the air. Then all of the sudden it was over. I then saw Castiel raise his hand and touched Dean's face. He then opened his eyes, sat up, and kissed him back. "Dean, I love you too."

"Are you all right?" Dean asked in shock.

Castiel looked down at his hands and then smiled. "I've never felt better. It worked. Eman, you did it." Turning around we found Eman slumped over in the seat. "Eman?"

I reached over to touch her and she collapsed into my arms. Her shirt was stained from the blood from the nose bleed. "Eman, can you hear me?" I pressed my fingers to her neck and found a steady but light heartbeat. "She's alive, but very weak."

"She needs a lot of rest." Castiel said with a concern look in his eyes. "Eman has just done what was believed to be impossible. She healed an angel's grace."

"Don't worry, Em is strong. She'll be fine." After what I had just seen, I knew Dean and Castiel needed to talk. "I'll take care of her." I then picked her up and carried Eman to her room.

I slipped off her shoes, found a pair of soft gloves to put on her hands, and placed her under the covers. When the covers were over her, I carefully removed her shirt without looking. Luckily, she was wearing a tank top underneith her shirt. I just didn't want to feel any creepier than I already did. Afterwards, I went looking for a wet towel to clean off the blood on her face. I then tucked the blankets a little tighter around her and adjusted Eman's pillows. "I may not understand what you just did in there, but I know it was amazing. You just might have done more than just healed Cas, just may have saved this family. I can't thank you enough." I then kissed her on the forehead and sat down in the chair next to her bed.


	21. Sam: Twenty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam finally clear the air.

I must have drifted asleep at some point as I sat next to Eman's bed, because a knocking at the door woke me up. I looked up to see Castiel standing by the doorway. I just stood up and hugged him. "It's good to see you up. You gave us a scare."

"Thank you, Sam. I guess, I didn't realize it was as bad as it really was." Castiel pulled away. "How is she doing?"

I looked back at her, "About the same." From the corner of my eye, I saw Dean standing at the end of the hall. "Hey could you keep an eye on her?" Castiel nodded and went into the room as I walked over to Dean.

"Look Sammy," He stuffing his hands into his pocket. "About what happened in there-"

I interrupted him when I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "It's okay, everything is okay." I pulled away. "Everything I said before, after everything with Gadreel happened-"

"It's okay," Dean said.

I shook my head. "No, I was angry and used that anger to forget all the good that has happened because we're brothers. I let go of all the good and focused only on the problems. I was being stubborned and I hurt you along the way. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Sammy. I understand why you were so mad, I'm sorry too." Dean reached over and hugged me again. "I'm just glad to have my brother back."

"Let's forget about it all. Let all the crap go, and move on from here." I suggested. "I mean really start over, complete blank page."

Dean smiled lightly. "I would like that, Bitch."

"Good Jerk," I laughed. "Now, I have a question. What's the deal with you and Cas? How long have you, you know?"

Dean reached up and scratched the back of his head as he shifted on his feet. "I'm not sure, maybe the whole time. It was just something that creeped up on me. I just couldn't admit it out loud, until I saw him laying there. I was losing him, and I didn't want him to go without me saying it at least once." He looked away for a moment, clearly uncomfortible with this chick flick moment.

I bit my lip to prevent myself from smiling at his reaction. "Did you have a feeling he felt the same way?"

"Of course not. I never thought Cas would be interested in me." He then looked back at me. "Are you okay with this?"

"Do you really love him?" I asked. "And, does he loves you?"

Dean smiled again. "I do, and I think he really does too."

"Then I'm okay with it." I clamped onto his shoulder. "You deserve to be happy. Don't laugh, but I always wondered if there was something between the two of you."

Dean looked at me in surprise. "What made you think that?"

"It was just little things." I said with a shrug. "The way you two would look at each other. Just look at how many times he would scarfice everything not just for us, but for you. Not to mention, I remember how broken up you were when he was stuck in Purgatory. It just seemed there was just something more here. I just can't believe it took so damn long to admit it, you idiots."

"Hey," Dean punched me on the shoulder.  

We fell silent for a few minutes, as if to allow all the tension that had been building up drain away. Dean finally spoke up. "How is Em doing?"

"She's resting," I responded. "Honestly, I don't know. Cas seems a bit worried,  but he hasn't suggested taking her to the hosiptal. I guess that is something hopeful."

"Cas says she can do the same for me. The ritual is a bit different and not as intense, since I'm human." Dean blurted out. "He's worried about what the mark is doing to me. He believes there's another way to stop Abbadon. Eman told him there was a way, some sort of other ritual. He thinks I should go through a cleansing, as well. What do you think?"

I leaned against the wall. "I'll be honest. You have been different ever since you got that mark, and it is worrying me. I mean, be honest how have you been feeling?"

Dean looked down at my feet. "The truth, I feel different. I mean I know I have gone dark before, but this is different. It bothers me, Sammy."

"Then maybe you should try Eman's cleansing." I said softly. Dean looked really unconfortible and nervous. "Look, we don't even now about this idea of hers with Abbadon will work, or what a cleasing will do for you. Let's just wait until we can talk to Em."

"I can't believe what she has done for us, already." Dean shook his head. "I mean she barely knows us, and she just jumpes in to heal me after the fall and then saves Cas. Why would she risk for much for us?"

"People could say that about us." I pointed out. "Why do we risk our lives hunting monsters?"

"Because we posses the skills it takes to kill those evil son of bitches and save people," Dean responded. "Not to mention how awesome we are at it."

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe it's kind of the same reason for her."

Dean considered what I had said. "You're probably right. So, what do we do now?"

"She's going to be out for a while. Eman made a shopping list. I think I am going to pick up what she needed." I told him. "It's better than just waiting around."

"Hey if she wants to cook, we might as well have what she needs." Dean smirked and took a second to think about her cooking so far. "Hey she also had that herbal shop. Maybe we can fix the green house out back, so she can grow a few things here. With all the trouble we get into, she might want to grow a supply here. And, maybe some work space for all that. How about you pick up the supplies, while I clean up the kitchen and and clear some space in the workshop." Just like myself, Dean would rather keep busy than go stir crazy waiting. "I'll go take a look out back and text you what we need."

"Sounds good," I agreed. I then gathered my things and took off.

By the time I got to town, Dean had already texted me the supply list. The hareware shop was the first stop. Along with what Dean needed, I also picked up plants, seeds, pots, and soil. After that, I then headed to the gorcery to get Eman's list. By the time I was ready to head back, the Impala was packed to the brim with supplies.

When I got back, there still had been no change in Eman's condition. So, Castiel continued to watch over Eman as Dean and I got to work. After cleaning out the overgrowth in the green house, we began to repair the walls and benches. This project took a few days to complete.

On fourth day Dean and I were finishing the last touches of the work. "Wow, we got that done fast." I commented.

"It's because it kept us busy." Dean commented. "If I was just waiting around like Cas is, I would have gone crazy by now. I mean she's been out for four days now."

"I'm worried too." I confessed. "A couple of nights I came here to keep working, when I couldn't sleep."

Just then Castiel came through the door. "Dean, Sam, she's awake. Come on."


	22. Eman: Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eman awakes after healing Castiel's grace.

My eyes slowly drifted open to see a a large hazy spot in my vision. As I lifted my hand to rub it away, my body felt heavy and sluggish. I took in a slow breath, as my eyes focused to see Castiel who was standing with his back turned to me. "Blue?"

He spun around and and let out a sigh of relief. "Child, you're awake finally." I did my best to sit up. "How are you feeling?" Castiel helped me and arranged my pillows to support my back.

"I am tired, but I'm all right." I looked up at him and touched his face. "Did it work Blue? Are you all right?"

He smiled and pressed his face into my hand. "Yes, it worked. I have my full grace back."

"Thank goodness," I smiled lightly. "I just got you back in my life Blue. I wasn't going to lose you again without a fight."

"I have you, Sam, and Dean to thank for all this." He paused. "I have to ask you something. This cleansing wasn't just about helping Sam and Dean trust you, was it?" Castiel's question made me look down and blush. "You know it wasn't the most truthful of methods."

I looked up again. "Well, I never actually lied. I told Sam and Dean about my concerns for you, which was true. Plus, it is also true that this was the best way to have Sam and Dean accept and trust me, so that I can help them. I told everyone the truth that they needed to hear."

"What about all the 'acting' we had to do?" Castiel pointed out.

"Think of it as an outlet for some surpressed feelings." I explained. "I know you were fustrated with everything that was happening. The act was just a way for you to let those feeling out in a safe manner."

"You have an answer for everything." He then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Thank you, you did far more then give me my grace back."

"There's no need to thank me." I whispered into his ear. "You raised me, it was the least I could do." I then chaged the subject. "How long have I been out?"

"Today is day four." He told me. "Dean and Sam have been concerned about you."

I looked to the right to see a water pitcher filled with flowers. "Those are lovely."

"Dean picked those from the field the other day." Castiel informed me with a hint of a smile. "I believe it was a way to say thank you."

"That is very sweet of him." I said lightly as I felt a light ache spread across my forehead. "I didn't think that was his style. He seems more like giving sweets kind of guys."

"It's just a one time occurance." Castiel gave me a small smile. "You can cook, bake pies, and you helped me with my grace. I think you are quickly becoming one of his favorite people."

"It mostly because of the pies, isn't it?" We both laughed.

"Let me go find them. They will want to know you are awake." Castiel left the room.

The moment he was gone the voice spoke to me. "You did a great job." I was surprised how much more clearly the voice sounded, "Not only is Castiel's grace restored, but the brothers have been able to heal the rift. Plus, there was one other development." The voice was definately male.

"Then everything was all worth it." I smiled to myself. "What's the next step?"

"Dean has already begun to consider of letting you cleansed him." He told me. "However, you need to show him there is a way to stop Abbadon, without the mark. I have heard of an ancient ritual that takes three strong souls, that might be excatly what we need. We just need some more information. So, it is time to research."

"I understand, luckily I'm in the best place to do that kind of studying." I said just before Castiel returned with the brothers.

I smiled at them, "Hello sweeties."

"Hey there McSleepy," Dean smiled at me. "We were wondering when you were going to wake up."

I squinted at him. "Don't tell me you were worried, Winchester."

Dean let out a laugh. "Naw, I was just wonder how long it would be until you cook for us again."

"What he really means is that we're glad to see you awake." Sam jumped in as he shook his head at his brother. "How are you feeling, Em?"

"I'm still a little tried." I answered as I looked over to him. "And I'm kind of hungry."

"Four days asleep, I would have imagine." Dean placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Cas, why don't we get something for Em to eat?" He gave Castiel a side-ward glance with a smirk, then grabbed him by the hand. They then left the room.

With a chuckle, I looked over at Sam. "Did I just see what I thought I saw? Are Blue and Dean a thing?"

Sam took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Yup, apparently your cleansing help them both admit their feelings. It's about time, too." He laughed. "They are probably going to make out for a while before they bring you any food."

"I'm so glad that even more good came out of this." I whispered as I sank further back into the pillows. "So that's what you meant, huh?" I thought to the voice, I heard a soft laugh.

"Seriously, how are you feeling?" Sam gave me a stern look.

"Do I look that bad?" I raised my hand. "Wait don't answer that. I am still exhausted, and my head hurts a little. I'll be sluggish for a few days, but I'll be fine honestly?"

"Thank you." Sam suddely said. "This didn't help just Cas, which I have a feeling was a plan all along." I gave him a smile, but said nothing. "Eman, you have done more for us then I can ever express. Again, thank you."

I reached over and took his hand. "There is no need for thanks. All I want to do is be helpful."

He laughed. "Well, you definately were helpful."

"Dean and I were so grateful that we set up a couple of surprises for you." I told her.

My smile widen, "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nope, you're going to wait until your feeling better."

"Fine," I pouted.

Sam then got very serious. "Cas told Dean that you could help Dean with the Mark of Cain. Can you?"

"Be confident," The voice told me.

"Yes I can." I looked him straight in the eyes. "I know it will be hard for him to give it up as long as he thinks it's the only way to stop Abbadon and Metatron."

"Have you any ideas in that area?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

I returned his look. "I might, but it will require some research."

"I have some experience in that." It was the first time I noticed how wonderful his smile was.

I sighed. "Sam, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

 


	23. Sam: Chapter twenty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eman starts to become more mobile, Sam learns more about her past.

After another two days of rest Eman was up and moving around again. She was also cooking again, to Dean's delight. Dean and I also had the chance to show her the workshop and the green house. Eman gave us both a rib crushing hug and quickly started using both areas. She went into town once with Dean to gather a few more things she would need for the green house, as well as some extra pie pans. Eman spent the first part of the day in the green house and the rest of the day and late into the night was in the library. Well, except when she wasn't cooking.

It was the third evening, when I woke up around four in the morning to use the bathroom. On my way back to the room I noticed that there was a light on in the library. I headed over there I heard Eman's voice. "Here... I think... Yes, this is it. This will definitely work."

"Eman?" My voice made her jump in her in startlement. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head and. "Don't worry about it, I was just in my own world just now. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Eman tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"No, I was already up." I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked over to her. "Who were you talking to?"

"Myself," She admitted. "I tend to do that a lot when I am thinking."

"You talk to yourself, like full conversations?" I asked crossing me arms.

Eman nodded her head. "Yup, I do. I had a friend said there's nothing wrong with that as long as no one answers back."

I let out a small grunt. "Yeah I guess." I looked down at her and couldn't help but noticed how much fear and saddness seemed to surround her. "Why aren't you in bed getting some rest?"

"Not tried," Eman answered quickly.

I sat down next to her. "The bags under your eyes tell a different story.  Honestly, why aren't you in bed?"

She looked down at the book. "I had another nightmare."

This was the moment to finally talk to her about the thoughts that plauged my mind since that night in the hotel. "I remember after the first time we met you told me that your coma was because a demon attacked you." I could see her tense up, but I continued to talk in a gentle voice. "I also remember Cas telling us about a member of your family, who was brainwashed by demons, and then stripped of his gifts. That's what they tried to do to you, isn't it. They captured and tortured you in hopes you would break and serve them."

"They did more to me than that." Large tears began to roll down her cheeks. "They knew about that particular family member, and that I am the last of my line. So, they decided that if I were to have a child that was part demon there could be a chance that the child would have powers, which the angels couldn't take away."

I felt my stomach painfully knot up, and there was a lump in my throat. Moving her chair to face me, I pressed her palms together and wrapped my hands around hers. She was violently trembling. I didn't want to ask, but I knew if she was ever going to sleep peacefully again I had to. "What happened to you, Eman?"

"I was kept in an old abandoned shed with different demons coming and going. The place was warded against angels. There were so many different dark faces that they all just blended together." She took a deep breath. "I was chained up by my wrists and neck. After the beatings, they would raped me.... several times a day, for god knows how long. I surely don’t know."

Eman turned away from me. I placed my hand on her head in a comforting guesture. "Em-"

She began to shout as Eman pulled away. "I was trained to protect myself and others by angels. Blue did everything to make sure that they would never get me, and I just wasn't strong enough. I was powerless, helpless, and weak. They broke me, and I let it happen! I should have fought harder. I should done something, anything to stop them."

"It wasn't your fault." I told her firmly.

"Sometimes, I can still feel them on me, ripping me apart." Eman the collapsed forward sobbing. She couldn't speak anymore.

Without a thought, I wrapped my arms around her. "No one should ever have to go through that. I am so sorry." She went limp in my arms and sobbed even harder. I then lifted her up out of the seat and off the ground. I then walked back to her room and laided her down on the bed. I rested my hand on her head, until the tears started to subside. After pulling the sheets over her, I stood up to leave.

I was stopped when Eman grabbed my hand. "Please, don't leave me alone." She then pulled me towards her.

I laid down next to her, over the covers, and with her back facing me. Wrapping a protective arm around her, "You're safe now. You will always be safe with us, I promise." I listened to Eman's crying until her breathing began to slow down.  Soon, we both feel alseep. 

Eman had another nightmare that night, but with less thrashing about. She seemed to relax faster as I held onto tighter. When the clock had turned 8:00, we began to wake up. She sat up and looked at me sheepishly. "I'm so sorry for dumping all that on you.

I raised my hand to stop her. "You don't need to apologize for anything."

"At least let me say thank you." Eman leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "You are an amazing man, Sam Winchester." There was an awkward moment of silence. "How about I start cooking breakfast?" She then stood up, threw on her hoodie, and left the room.

I waited a moment to get up as the images of last night ran through my mind. Eman had just dedicated her life to helping and healing not just my brother, Cas, and maybe even me, but she has been looking for a way to save the world. It was hard to believe that she was in such a need to be healed as well. It was like she was giving everything she had, that there was nothing left for herself. "So then while she helps us, we'll help her." I said to myself and got up to leave the room.

"Excuse me?" I turned around to see Dean and Castiel. The fact that both their hair was wet told me that they had been in the shower. "Where are you coming from?"

"Seriously?!?" I exclaimed. "In the shower? Come on guys other people use that area."

Castiel began to blush. "Dean said that since there it was water it would be all right. That no one would care."

I turned to glare at Dean who interrupted me just before I began to yell. "Do not try to change the subject, Sammy. Was that Eman's room you just came out of this early in the morning?"

I crossed my arms. "It's not what you think." Dean let out a loud laugh as Castiel gave me a stern look. "Seriously, it is not like that. She had another nightmare. She told me what it was about." By the way Castiel took a step back, I realized he knew what I was talking about. "You know?"

"I was the one who finally found her." His eyes were filled with pain. "I failed her. If only I had been there to protect her..."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. The shack was warded against angels, there's no way you could have know." I could tell that much like Eman he didn't hear my words.

Dean raised his hand. "Uh odd man out here, what do I not know?" I then told him everything Eman confessed to me last night. I saw Dean face grown ashen, his jaw clenched, and he balled his hands into fist. Then after a deep breath to clam himself down he placed his hand on the back of Castiel's neck. "She came here to help us, but maybe we can do the same for her." That was when we heard music coming from down the hall.


	24. Eman: Twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Eman's confession.

After my breakdown, Sam stayed with me from the rest of the night with a protective arm wrapped around me. The next morning I was a wake for a half of an hour before I was brave enough to move. My chest was filled with dread. The last thing I wanted was to look at him and see the look of disgust, or worse pity, now that he knew the truth. With a deep breath I finally sat up.

"I'm so sorry for dumping all that on you." I said biting my lip.

"You don't need to apologize for anything." His voice was soft and eyes filled with compassion. There was no sign of pity and disgust in those hazel eyes.  I couldn't help but greatly warm to him.

"At least let me say thank you." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You are an amazing man, Sam Winchester." There was an awkward moment of silence. Unsure what else to say or do, I decided to change the subject and start the day. "How about I start cooking breakfast?" I then stood up, threw on my hoodie, grabbed my MP3 player, and left the room.

"Are you all right?" The voice asked once I entered the hallway.

"I'm okay," I replyed quickly.

I swear I heard a scoff. "Girl, I am in your head. I can tell when you are lying to me."

I let out a deep sigh. "V, I don't know what to tell you. You know how hard last night was for me. I don't even know how I feel. So, I am going to go into the kitchen, listen to some music, and escape to my safe zone."

"All right then," He said. "Go for it. And have I mention, I like the nickname."

"Well I couldn't keep calling you the voice in my head." I laughed. I then entered, turned on the music and started to cook.

I could feel the tension from last night melt away from me. Everything from the rest of the world slipped away as if I was in a protected solitary bubble. The only think that could reach me was the music that I sang along to:

I can hold my breath 

I can bite my tongue 

I can stay awake for days 

If that's what you want 

Be your number one 

I can fake a smile 

I can force a laugh 

I can dance and play the part If that's what you ask 

Give you all I am  

I can do it 

I can do it 

I can do it  

But I'm only human 

And I bleed when I fall down 

I'm only human 

And I crash and I break down 

Your words in my head, knives in my heart 

You build me up and then I fall apart 

I'm only human, yeah 

I can turn it on 

Be a good machine 

I can hold the weight of worlds 

If that's what you need 

Be your everything 

I can do it 

I can do it 

I'll get through it

But I'm only human 

And I bleed when I fall down

 I'm only human

 And I crash and I break down

 Your words in my head, knives in my heart 

You build me up and then I fall apart 

I'm only human, yeah

 I'm only human 

I'm only human 

Just a little human  

I can take so much 

Until I've had enough  

‘Cause I'm only human 

And I bleed when I fall down 

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

 Your words in my head, knives in my heart 

You build me up and then I fall apart 

I'm only human                                            

I pulled out some fruit to cut up and use in smoothies when I noticed I had an audience. I looked up and saw the sad, concerned arua around the three guys. I knew then that had Sam told Dean and Castiel everything that had happened. The bubble popped as I struggeled to find the words to speak. I tried to give them a smile, but all I could do was look away.

Dean was the first person to break the silence. "Now as nice as your singing is, and trust me I do like it a lot, let’s loose the pop tunes. Why not try something a little more rocking?" He grabbed my player and started to scan the play list. "Ha, this will definately do!" Dean then pressed play and ACDC started to blare through speakers. He then placed his hand against the back of my neck in a comforting way. "Ok, so how can I help?"

I smiled at him. "You can finish cutting up this fruit into chunks for the smoothies." I passed him the knife.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"Can you set the table?" I requested before turning to Castiel. "Blue, can you stir this sauce while I serve up the breakfast casserole." We all set to work and in record time the food was ready.

We sat around the table and started to eat. Dean was the first to dig in and let out a long moan of pleasure. "Dude, is that what you sound like when your having sex?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He tends to be a little louder." Castiel said bluntly.

I nearly spit out my smoothie and Sam began to gag. "I didn't need to know that!" Sam exclaimed while giving his brother a bitch face. "First having sex in the shower, and now this!"

"Really guys! The shower that's a public place." I shook my head, but started to laugh.

"That's what I said!" Sam joined in. "You are cleaning the shower with bleach after breakfast."

Dean turned beet red. "I am not embarrased of my love life."

"That shade of red on your face tell a different story." Sam laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam shot back.

"Whores," I jumped in to everyone's shock. "What, I though this was some sort of game. If it is then I just won." The others just laughed in a manner of agreement. After that we continued to eat.

Once we were done and had cleaned up, I turned to Sam, Dean, and Castiel. "Now that we are all fed. There's something I want to show you."


	25. Sam: Chapter Twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eman shares her idea to stop Abbadon and Metatron, and Dean has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the long delay in updating. A new position at work has taken up a lot of my time.

We followed Eman to the library here she showed us the book she was reading last night. "It is a very ancient ritual that call on three great vitures wisdom, heart, and loyality. When the pillars of the three virtures unite on the lunar eclispe the protective barrier between good and evil will strengthen."

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

 "Still a little fuzzy on that part, I only discovered this last night." She paused a moment and bit her lip. "What I do have is the begining of all this. Three people must prove their self worthy of their virture through a trail. If you three prove yourselves, you will be given this mark." Eman a disconnected triangle with curved points.

"Wait you mean Sam, Cas, and me?" Dean asked a bit surprised.

"I can't see anyone who better emboides the virtures of wisdom, heart, and loyalty than the three of you." Eman stated mater of factly.

Dean shifted uncomfortibly. "I'm not sure if I'm a great canidate with the Mark of Cain. Plus, the last set of trials came a price that was too high to pay." At that moment he avoided with eye contact with me, as if he was still worried about the past still bothered me.

Before I could say anything to him, Eman spoke up. "There might be a price to pay for these trials, but I still need to research that part some more. It may not be as bad as you experienced in the past. As for your mark, I know Blue has talked to you about it. I can cleanse you much like I did for him." She looked at Castiel then back at Dean. "Since I believe you have already cleared the air between Sam and Blue when it comes to your feelings, I don't think it won't be at the same intensity as it was for Castiel. Now on the other hand, it still is a gamble. Can the first blade kill Abbadon? Yes, it can."

"However?" I asked hearing the word in the tone in her voice.

She took a breath, straighten her shoulders, and looked Dean in the eyes. "However, there are dangerous side effects to that mark and weapon. You can feel it even now. I can see that in your eyes. It will only get worse farther down this road." Eman motioned back to the book. "Yet, I also know that this plan is a risk, and I still don't know enough to ensure you that it will work. This is something you have to think about. Which risk you are more willing take, the mark and blade or this and me?" Eman then gathered the books together. "The three of you need to talk about this as a family." She then turned around and left the room.

No one said anything right away. Dean let out a deep breath and sat on the edge of the table. "What do you both think? Give me the truth."

Castiel moved closer and grabbed the back of Dean's neck, so he could rest their foreheads against each other. "You know how I feel Dean. The mark scares me. It makes me feel like the longer you have it, the more likely I will lose you. We just finally...." He paused. "I know your determination, and how much you want to protect everyone. That is one of the things I love about you, but not like this. Please, consider taking this gamble with the trial and the cleansing. However, I will accept whatever you decide." He then gave Dean a light kiss. "You and Sam should talk." With his peace said, Castiel left the room.

Dean turned to me. "Well?"

I walked over to the small cabinet and poured the two of us a drink. I then handed it to Dean and took a seat. "This is a hard one, Dean. I know that we need to stop Abaddon and Metatron, and that the first blade is a powerful weapon."

Dean took a drink. "I hear a but coming."

I took a moment to really think about what I was going to say. "We have always scarficed everything to save people. I mean how many time have we died?"

"Seperately or combined?" Dean asked me with a small laugh.

I know I was about to tread into rough waters. "But, when I was trying to end the third trail that all changed. You came in and for once family was chosen. And, I know I gave you a lot of crap for it for a while."

"Look Sammy, we already talk about this-" I raised my hand to stop him.

"It took me a long time, but I finally understand why." I told him. "In the end, final choice is yours. I know that, but I want to ask you to choose family. I don't like what this mark is doing to you. We just got each other back, and I don't want to lose that either. I'm not talking about you dying, but losing who you are to that thing."

"What if this thing Em has cooked up doesn't work?" Dean asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We'll figure something out. We normally do.You know Cas and I can tell you what we want until we are blue in the face, but you have to want to do this. The whole thing doesn't matter if you don't truly want it. You need to do this for you, no one else."

We fell into a deep silence as we finished our drinks. I then stood up and clamped him on the shoulder. After a small smile, I left Dean alone to think.

I found Eman and Castiel in the greenhouse as she tended to her herbs. "Everything will happen as it is meant to be, Blue. Have faith in that." She then removed her gloves. That was when I noticed that each time she touched the plants they seemed to perk up somehow. It was something difficult to describe. I was as if she was using her healing gifts to boost the plant's progress.

"Have faith," Castiel's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Not a statement that is said to an angel very often."

Eman laughed and then noticed me. "Boy you are always this quite and sneaky, or am I just that oblivious?"

I frowned slightly. "Maybe a little of both?"

She smiled at me. "How did the talk with Dean go?"

"Good I hope," I put my hands into my pockets. "We won't really know until he makes his choice."

Eman wiped her hand and then placed her hand against my cheek. Once again I felt that rush of warm and feeling a peace. "Like I said to Blue, it will work out as it is meant to. He knows what is best for him deep down, and Dean will follow that." She then returned to her plants.

"Who are you really Eman?" My voice was soft and filled with curiosity.

She gave me a sideward glance with a small smirk. "It seems I'm quickly becoming you three knuckle heads' den mother."

I laughed, "more like our knight is shinning armor."

"Or our angel," Castiel added.

She just shook her head at us. "You give me too much credit."

"Maybe you don't give yourself enough." Dean walked into the green house. "That seems to be a common trait among the people we meet." Eman just looked down for a moment and waited for Dean to speak. "It is a huge risk, but then again that's all we do in this life. I'm in. When we we do this?"

Eman stepped forward and took his hands into her. "As soon as you want to."

"No better time than the present." Dean said after a deep breath.


	26. Eman: Twenty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean agrees to try Eman's cleansing to rid himself of the mark.

Dean took a deep breath. "No better time than the present."

"All right," I nodded. "I'll go get what I need and meet you in the library." I then broke away from the group and headed to my room. "He has agreed. Everything is on track, this plan will really work."

"It's good that he has agreed, but perhaps you should do this tomorrow. You only recently healed Castiel and have slept very little since. Perhaps you should rest first." I could hear the concern in V's tone.

I shook my head. "I can't take that risk. The trial will be on a time table, and I don't want them to miss their chance."

"Eman, you risking yourself at this pace you are going. You can damage yourself beyound repair." V bluntly said.

I grabbed the items with a sigh. "I know that. These three men have scarficed everything while I hid from my past. I have the power and I am going to protect them no matter what."

"What happened to you wasn't your fault. There is no need to redeem yourself." He mentioned the one thing I wish he hadn't. "Eman, you can kill yourself if you don't have enough energy."

I ignored his words. "Please, just don't distract me. I don't want this to affect Dean." V then went silent.

I met the others in the library. Walking over to Dean, I placed a medicine bag, similiar to Castiel's, around his neck. "This should give you some added strength. I then handed the pouch with adrenaline to Sam. "We shouldn't need it, but just in case. Are you ready?"

Castiel's squeezed Dean's hand in encouragement. He then looked at me. "I am."

"All right, lay down on the table." He did as I said and I took the seat by his head. I then leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Just close your eyes and focused on what you love the most in this world. Focus on all of the happy moments." Dean gave me a slight nod and closed his eyes.

Placing my hands by the sides of his head, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. There was a great rush of eletricity that began to surge through my body, out my hands, and into Dean. "Here we go." I whispered to myself as I began to chant. Suddenly, I feel myself pulled into Dean's mind.

I walked down a dark hallway with door lined up on both sides of me. Looking into the windows I can see inside scenes from Dean's own memories. I saw when Dean was just a happy little boy in his mother's arms, and the young teen trying to be the good solider to please his father. I saw the brother, the warrior, the wanderer, the guilt riddened, the lover, the tormenter, the joker, the tormented, and the good man. I began move faster looking for the moment he recieved the Mark of Cain. Slowly, I began to feel my energy draining for me. "There isn't much time." I called out into the darkness. "This is your mind Dean. I can't do it without you. Show me the way." I suddenly felt a phantom blow to the stomach that knocks to my knees. The mark knew what I was doing and was ready to fight me every step of the way. "Dean, show me the way!"

Then a light appeared in the distance. I pushed myself up and headed towards the light. The blows continued pound against me, telling me I was getting closer to the right door. Finally, I stood in front of the door as the pain became unbearable. I screamed as I grabbed onto the handle of the door. Then with a deep breath, I took a burst of my remaining energy to swing the door open. That was when I saw Dean standing in front of Cain as he was about to give Dean the mark. Racing forward I grabbed onto Dean as the cleansing light filled the room to a blinding brightness. "You are free!"

With an explosion, I was thrown back into my own body. My whole body screamed in pain as if those blows were real, but at least I stayed awake this time. Looking over, Dean was slowly sitting up. He pulled his sleeve back to see a faint pink line where the mark once was.

Sam stepped towards him. "How are you feeling?"

Dean smiled, "I've never felt better, Sammy." He then grabbed onto his brother and hugged him. He then turned to Castiel and gave him a deep joyful kiss. "Eman, I can't thank you enough."

"No need to thank me. I whispered.

They all turned to me. I must have looked horrible by the expression on their faces. "Child, are you okay?" Castiel asked.

"I'm fine." I forced myself to stand up only to lose my balance.

Sam jumped forward to steady me. "Are you sure about that?"

I bit my lip so not to yelp from the pain caused by his touch. "Okay, I may be a little tired."

"Here why don't I help you back to your room, while these two celebrate." Sam suggested as he ushered me out of the room. "Just do us a favor and keep any activities in the bed room."

"I make no promises." Dean joked as we left the room.

The moment we got to the room. "Thanks Sam, I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked out of concern.

I nodded, "I am. I'm going to change my clothes so..."

"Oh," Sam slightly blushed. "I get it. Just call if you need anything. And Em, thank you so much."

I smiled, "My pleasure." I then walked into the room. With a heavy cough, I cover my mouth before collasping to the floor. Pulling my hand away, it was covered with blood. Forcing myself to sit up with only one hand I leaned against the bed. I then slowly and removed my long sleeved shirt and used it to wipe my mouth. I then saw myself in the mirror. My enire upper body was covered with colorful tender bruises.

"I tried to warn you." V spoke, except his voice sounded as if he was standing over me.

I looked up and smiled. There stood the ghostly figure of a man with short golden brown hair and hazel eyes. Even though I can see the seriousness in his eyes, there was a perminate smirk to his lips "So, that's what's you look like." I then preceeded to pass out.


	27. Sam: Chapter Twenty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dean free from the mark, Sam does his best to understand Eman a little better. In the end he becomes closer to her.

I turned around and headed back the the library. "Oh come on!" I cried when I saw that Dean had Castiel pressed up against the wall in a graphic make out session. "I get you're happy, but why don't you go out and celebrate?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Dean took a step back, buttoning his shirt back up. "Why not hit the town and grab some drinks?"

Castiel nodded in agreement as he readjusted his pants and then turned towards me. "Would you like to join us Sam?"

"Well," I started and noticed that Dean was motioning to say no. Apparently, he wanted some alone time with Castiel. "That does sound like a lot of fun." Dean then gave me his own bitch face. It was hard to supress my smirk. "But someone should stay here, just in case Eman needs something after all that."

"Well if you're sure Sammy." Dean said with false disappointment. He then grabbed Cas and dragged him out of the room. "See you later." I laughed as I listened to them leave the bunker.

I then went to my room and pulled out several books I had found in the library. The Men of Letters were aware of Eman's family history and documented all of it. Curious to learn about what made Eman tick, I sat down and began to read about each person in her family that was given the gifts, and how they used it. Most were local healers of their home villages, while a number of others used their gifts as hunters. Many, but not all, members of the family were also guided by some mysterious force, often that manifested itself as a simple voice that only they could hear. I couldn't help but wonder if Eman could hear this voice.

I found it difficult to read about the ancestor who was captured and tortured by demons. The account was extremely detailed. I couldn't help but image Eman going through every single act. By the end of that section my stomach had painfully clenched up, because not only did she go through this, but for her it was far worse. At the same time, I was impressed with her strength to continue on after such an ordeal.

The next account was of the previous man's son. It seemed the weight of his father's actions fell heavily on the boy's shoulders. It was as if he felt he had to redeem his family's name in the eyes of Heaven. So this boy began to conduct acts of healing once throught impossible to be done. He even saved a man who had been inches of death. He would always disappear so that no one would know who he was. The reading the continued to document the physical affects these healings were having on the boy's body. Each healing left him injuried or sick. There was even one account that stated that after treating a dangerous knife wound, the boy began to bleed as his skin split open in the same spot as on the victim.

On the next page there were only a few simple lines that stated: He tried to heal another person two days later. This woman had taken a dangerous fall down some stone steps. He seemed too weak to help her, but he tried anyways. He saved her, but he died that day."

The accounts ended about about two generations before Eman had been given the powers. The others continued quiet discreet lives as doctors and healers. The Men of Letters then lost track of the family. They suspected that the family got word that they were being watched and went into hiding.

Looking at the clock, I realized that it was three in the morning. Dean and Castiel must have chosen to get a hotel room for the night. A quick glance at a text on my phone confirmed my thought. I put the book away, took off my shirt, and changed into a pair of sweat pants. I then headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

The sound of glass break echoed down the hall from the kitchen. I headed to the room silent. The refrigerator door was open providing the only light in the room. I saw someone kneeling down trying to clean up the pieces of a broken glass pitcher. "Don't scare me like that." Eman groweled under her breath. "Warn a girl next time."

For a moment I thought she was talking to me, but her back was too me. In the darkness there was no way she would have known I was then. "Eman?" I said quietly as I flicked on the lights. 

She jump back up with a yelp, dropping the glass again. She then took her hands to hold her hoodie closed. "Sam, I didn't see you there."

"Didn't mean to scare you." I tried to hold back my shock at her haggard appearance. She was slightly trembling with deep bags under her eyes, "Are you all right?" I stepped forward and started to help her clean the mess.

"I'm fine, just thirsty." She poorly lied.

I grabbed the last of the glass and threw the pieces away. I then handed her some paper towels. When Eman reached over to take the towels her hoodie opened up exposing her badly brusied midsection. "Eman, what happen?!?" I took hold of her arms, and despite the gentleness of my touch she winced in pain. She was wearing a sports bra under the sweat shirt that couldn't conceal what she was trying to hide from me. With extremely careful hands, I removed the hoodie. Eman's entire upper body was covered in nasty bruises. There was a lump in my throat. "Oh Eman...."

"It's not that-" She winced at her own lie. "God, I hate lying. I can be pretty good at it sometimes, but I do hate it."

"Then don't," I said in a hushed voice.

Eman bit her lip. "Look, I just don't want any of you to worry."

"Em, this was from healing Dean, wasn't it?" I asked her.

She couldn't look me in the eyes. "The mark didn't want him to be cleansed, so it fought back."

"That's it," I said firmly, "no more cleanses or that type of healing. We can't risk you like this, not anymore."

"I'm not helpless." There was a sudden fire in Eman's eyes. "Don't you dare treat me like I'm helpless. I can handle this."

"Em, just look." I closed the door of the fridge pointed to Eman's reflection in the steel, so she can see what I saw. "I'm not saying you're helpless. However, even the strongest of us do need help at times. Let me take care of you like you have for my brothers, please."

Eman looked up at me and in a very hestitant voice she asked. "I have this healing balm that would help. I'm in so much pain that I couldn't put it on by myself. Will you help me?"

"Of course," I said and followed her out of the kitchen to her room.

"You just need to apply a thin layer over the bruises." She shuffeled to her night stand, grabbed a jar, and handed it to me.

"All right," I opened the jar and dipped my fingers into the cool cream.

I started with her arms. Eman winced only at the first touch, and after a deep breath she remained silent. As carefully as I could I rubbed the balm onto her skin in soft circles. Moving around, I then began to apply it on her back. Both our breathing slowed down to match each other's patterns. Her skin was smooth and warm to the touch despite the injuries and scars. They were soft and only a few shades lighter than her natural skin tone.

Eman turned to face me so that I can rub the balm on her midsection. I could see she held her breath as I touched her there. Large silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Em," I wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head. "No, you were perfectly gentle. It's just.... It's just no one has touched me like that since... since I was taken. With my scars.... Thank you."

"You're welcome." I cupped her face into my hands and kissed the top of her head. "Now, you should rest." She bit her lip. "Do you want me to stay?" She nodded her head. I then pulled back the sheets and let her crawl in. I then took the same position ontop of the covers, like I had the other night. I carefully placed my arm around her. "Please take care of yourself Em. I know you have been here for a short time, but you have made the biggest impact on us. We don't want to lose you. This family needs you. I.... I need you." We soon fell asleep.


	28. Sam: Chapter Twenty-eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of confessions, danger looms around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the massive delay. My baby girl decided to arrive early and needed to stay in the hospital for some time, which left no time for writing. But I am happy to say she is now home where she belongs.

I woke up the next morning still holding Eman in my arms. At no point she was awakened screaming from another nightmare. A part of me kind of hope it was because I was here, but most likely it was because of her extreme exhaustion. I didn't move right away, afraid I would disturb her. Some of the color had returned to her face and the circles round her eyes had lighten slightly. During the night, our fingers had intertwined. In a crystaling moment of clarity, I realized that I never wanted to let her go. That, I was content to stay here holding her.  

In such a short time, this woman has made a space for herself not just in this bunker, but in our lives. There was just an amazing glow about her, even at her saddness points. There was a grace about her that was just different. The events leading up to this moment played before my mind. It was amazing how quickly we all began to trust each other.

I wasn't fooling myself to think she had told me her entire story. In truth, I knew I have only seen the damn that was holding back all the memories, all the pain. Each piece I was able to get her to admit, or figured out myself, were just cracks in her damn. A damn that Eman was desperatly trying to hold together. Yet, at no point did it feel like she was being dishonest about who she really was. Eman was just a complex person. She's confident when dealing with the worlds but unsure of herself, and strong while being filled with such fear and pain.  That was when I had an overwhelming need to take care and watch over her.

She shifted her body and ended up facing me. "My god, you are beautiful." I thought to myself. That was the moment I knew it was all over for me. She had me heart and soul.

Eman took a deep breath in and slowly started to wake up. Her big brown eyes looked at me. "Morning."

"Morning," I whispered. "How are you feeling? And please, no sugar coating."

"I am still in some pain, especially around my midsection." She admitted.

I reached over and brushed a strain of hair out of her face."Did you have any nightmares?"

Her eyes shyly turned away. "One, but it wasn't nearly as bad as they usely are. Actually, I slept better last night. So, I don't get why I'm still so tired."

"You've been doing more than burning the candle at both ends. It will take more than one night to feel better." I took her right hand. "Please take care of yourself, Em. We need you healthy if Dean, Cas and I are going to tackle this trail."

"Where are Blue and Dean?" Eman tried to change the subject. "I don't remember hearing them milling around last night."

I let out a short laugh. "That's a nice way to put it. They went out to celebrate and ended up crashing at a motel. They're probably still there."

"Okay," Eman smiled at me. "I'm so glad they found each other. How about I get breakfast started?"

"Nope," I told her as I sat up. "You still need to rest. So you are going to stay here, and I am going to bring you something to eat."

She went to sit up, but couldn't hide the wince in her eyes. "Sam, this is really sweet and wonderful of you. Thank you, but I don't need to be put of bed rest."

I stood up and crossed my arms. "Okay, prove it. Lift your arms over your head." Eman frowned at me and tried to lift her arms. The with a painful groan her arms didn't past shoulder height before she flopped back onto her pillows.

"You suck," She muttered.

I crossed my arms and smiled. "I thought so. You stay in bed, and I'll be right back."

"Fine, you win this time." Eman pouted as I smiled and left the room.

I went to my room to change quickly into a t-shirt and jeans. I slipped my cellphone into my pocket before heading to the kitchen. Then I grabbed two bowls of cereal, a half carton of milk, and two glasses of orange juice. I placed them on a tray. I also gathered a few books, a deck of cards, and my laptop to keep the two of us entertained through out the day. I threw them into a back pack, picked up the tray, and headed back to Eman's room.

Walking back in I see that she had used the pillows to prop herself up in the bed and had put her hoodie back on. I sat on the other end of the bed with the tray in between of us. "It's not your normal cooking, but it will hit the spot."

Eman smiled at me. "Looks perfect to me." She then picked up the milk and poured it over the cereal. We began to eat as explain more that she had found out about the trail. "So here's how it starts. You, Dean, and Blue need to wear these three totums." She reached into her dresser and pulled out three leather straps with a triangular shapped pendents made out of wooden. "I made them last night before you caught me in the kitchen. This bunker is amazing. It had everything I needed to make and bless them." She handed me one of then and told me to put it on.

I did as she said. "What happens after this?"

"Well, in a moment of great danger and distress an incantation is said." She informed me. "Now the kicker is that you can't create a fake situation. That won't work. However being hunters, I think that part might not be too difficult to find." I let out a short laugh. "Anyways, the moment you prove yourself you will be given your virtue. Display those virtues and the symbols shall be given to you."

"What happens after we get these symbols?" I took a sip of my orange juice.

"We have to carve this sysmbol into the skin of the dark powers we are trying to fight against." She turned the page of the book to show my what needed to crave. It looked like the triangle but with a cross in the center as if it was a different type of bullseye. "We just need to carve this into Abbadon and Metatron's skin. Once the ritual is complete it will either eliminate them completely or weaken the enough that you can take them out yourself."

I processed her words for a moment. I put my bowl down and was about to ask her a question, when my phone began to ring. I reached into my pocket. "It's Dean." I then answered the phone. "Had too much partying last night?"

"Sammy!" Dean's panicked voice called out from the other side. "Help!" That was followed by the sound of a struggle and sounds of crashing. After the sound of a body being dragged away, there was nothing.

"Dean? Dean!" I quickly grabbed my laptop hoping the gps of his phone was on. It only took a few key strokes to find where he had called me. "I... I have to go." Without another word, I left to the room and went back to mine.

After putting on my boots and jacket, I grabbed what weapons I had in the weapons locker and two flasks of holy water. I then bolted to the door. It was only when I say the entrance did I realized I didn't have any way to get there. I had no idea of any of the left over cars in the garage were working, and there wasn't time to check them.

"Let's go." Eman appeared from her room fully dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, steel toe books, and leather jacket. She zipped up her jacket and shouldered her pack that carried her weapons. She slipped on her leather gloves and tied back her hair, as she walked over to me. Before I could argue with her she held up a hand. "Not a word, don't you dare think I am going to stay behind when they are in danger. Not to mention, I'm the only one with a ride. No one drive my baby except me." She then produced two helmets from a nearby table and handed one to me. "You ride the bitch seat." Without another word she walked away.

"Yes ma'am." I responded and followed her.  

 


	29. Eman: Twenty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eman refuses to stay behind.

The moment Sam raced out of the room I forced myself out of bed and began to dress. "Eman, what are you doing?" V suddenly appeared next to me.

I jumped back and grunted after a stab of pain. "Stop doing that." I continued to dress. "Blue and Dean are in danger. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Look I am all for heroics, but you are injuried." V tried to reason with me. "They can't complete the trail if you get you get yourself killed."

I looked at him. "And, the trail can't happen if they get killed. In just a few short days, these three guys have become my family. There one thing you should know about me. No one fucks with my family and gets away with it." I grabbed my leather jacket and my pack that carried my weapons, and walked out of the room.

Sam was in the hallway when he noticed me. "Let's go." I zipped up my jacket and shoulder my pack."Not a word, don't you dare think I am going to stay behind when they are in danger. Not to mention, I'm the only one with a ride. No one drive my baby except me. You ride the bitch seat." I handed him a helmet and walked away.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said as he followed me.

"Where are we going?" I ignore the ache my body felt as I got on my bike. After Sam told me where to go, he climbed onto the bike, and we drove off.

Twenty minute later we found the small motel. After a quick chat with the man behind the counter, we headed to the room. It only took a few seconds for Sam to pick the lock and get us into the room. The room was completely trashed. "How did this happen?" Sam asked trying to keep his cool. "How could anyone know where they were and put this all together so quickly? How did they get the drop on Cas and Dean?"

It was then I noticed the cellphone on the ground. I pulled off one of my gloves and picked it up. As I tighten my grip around the phone, I was thrown back into the evening. I could see the room change around me. There was a knock on the door, and a barely dressed Dean climbed out of bed and opened the door. On the other side was a delivery man. Dean handed him some money and grabbed the food. He brought the food over to the bed where Castiel waited for him, who also wore very little. As they preceeded to eat I noticed something on the bottom of the paper bag that had been discarded on the floor. There was the start of the problems. 

Time began to speed up, as I saw more of Dean and Castiel's sex life than to last me a life time. The sun began to rise the next morning. Dean had just showered and began to dress when there was another knock on the door. Castiel went to open the door just as several demons burst through the door. They were followed by a tall redhead dressed in black. I assumed that was Abbadon. She chanted some words that caused Castiel to collapse on the spot. Dean did his best to fight the demons off, but there were too many of them. During the fight he was able to pull out his phone and dail before he was finally over powered. Once again time began to speed up as I saw where Castiel and Dean were taken and bound.   

I was thrown back into the present as I felt Sam's hand grab onto me to keep me steady. It took a moment to steady myself. "Did you see anything?"

"I saw more then anyone would want to." I looked up at confused Sam. "Do you have a lighter?" Sam reached into his pocket and handed me a lighter. "Last night, Dean order some take out." I walked over to the bed and found the discarded bag and turned it over. "It was this. They used the smallest hex bag I have ever seen. “With just a few words, she was able to take Castiel out. She then overwhelmed your brother with the crew she brought with her." I lit the bag on fired and threw it into the trash can. "Come on, I know where they went."

"Let me just get their stuff." Sam said.

I nodded. "Okay, I'll sattle up with the desk clerk and meet you outside. I left the room and headed back to the front counter to pay the bill. "Look, here's a little extra for the mess."

"Dude seriously-" The clerk abrutly stopped his complant when he noticed how big of a tip I was leaving. "You know, it's all right. I'll take care of it myself. You and your brothers are welcomed anytime."

I smiled at him and slipped a twenty into his front pocket, "Thanks sweetie."

By the time I got to the parking lot, Sam was waiting by the impala with the key in his hands. "All set?"

"Yup," I hopped onto my bike. "Just follow me." I slipped on my helmet while he started up the car. A moment later, we were flying down the road.

 


	30. Eman: Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Eman race to save Dean and Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay in this update. I have devoted my time to my daughter's health concerns, so I have had no time to write. I really love working on my first fan fiction, and for anyone who might be reading this, I promise I will finish it. It just might take longer then I first thought. I really would love to know what people think, so please leave a comment.

It took about a twenty-minute drive into a dense forested area. We parked off onto the side of the road. "The cabin is about a four mile hike east from here. There's a small creek running by it we can follow." I started to string my bow and readied my weapons.

Sam walked to the trunk of the car and started to do the same thing. "What are we going to find when we get there?"

"Abbadon has at three maybe four demons circling the permitter of the cabin. There are two more gaurding the the main exit. and the window at the bad. Dean is chained up in the closet bed room closet. Blue is being trabbed by holy fire in the living room being questioned." I spit out the last word as I tried and failed at hiding my anger at the thought of the demon who was hurting Castiel. "She keeps lighting a stick with the fire and burning him.

"We have to be smart about this." Sam took a deep breath in an attempt to keep a cool head. "Okay the first thing we have to do is start evening out the odds. When we get there and split up to take the four out first. Be as quiet as possible. The second you take one out bring it the the creek. If we can do this without tipping off the others, the better for us. Then we meet back up."

I nodded. "Okay, then what?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I got it." Sam then preceeded to lay out his entire plan. It made perfect sense. "Give me the signal once the others are free, we break, and meet back here." Just then he let out a hiss of pain and began to rub his left hand.

"You okay?" I grabbed his hand and turned it over to see the triangular symbol on his palm with a W at the top. I took my glove off and spoke a few quiet words in Enochian. I kept my face calm as a long hot scratch dragged across my back. "You have proven yourself." I slipped my glove back on. "You are wisdom."

Sam looked at me in shock. "Ok, but we should go get loyalty and heart back. Lead the way."

We moved through the forest in complete silence. I played Sam's plan through my head a few times to ensure I wouldn't miss a note. Sam had just prove himself, and I had a feeling there others would as well. Luckily, I brought the other pendants with me. The moment we were close enough, Sam and I exchanged glances and took off in seperate directions. 

I found the first demon quickly. I knotched an arrow and was able to his hit before he even turned around. I then rushed up to him and stabbed him with the angel blade just for good measure. I then picked him up and started to hall him to the creek. Just as I dropped him onto a well hidden bend next to the creek V appeared before me.

"Behind you!" He warned.

In a swift motion, I grabbed the blade hidden in my boot, spun around, and threw it at the demon. I was able to hit her in the shoulder. She charged to attack, but her movements were wild and filled with rage that made her sloppy. I easily dodged her swings. I ducked another punch and sliced her across the waist. I then moved behind her. With a hard kick to the back of the knees, the demon feel to her knees. I grabbed her by the head and arched her back as I plunged my blade into the demon's back. After hiding the body, I cleaned my blades.

I looked over at V. "Thanks for the warning."

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Man, even when he's mad he still has that smirk." I thought before answering. "I just killed a couple of demons. Thought you were watching."

"Oh please," V scoffed. "Don't try to be funny with me. You know what I mean. What was that with Sam?" I turned away to walk away. He disappeared and reappeared in front of me. "You did it, didn't you? You took on the price from him and put it onto yourself."

"They have suffered enough." I finally admitted. "They have already paid a high price, and we should not ask more of them."

"They? You plan on take all of their prices?" I nodded and I saw a deep saddness in V's bright eyes. "What about you? Haven't you suffered enough?"

I could no longer look him in the eyes. "I don't matter, only they do." Unable to speak anymore, I walked away and headed back to the meeting point with Sam.

As I waited for Sam to return, I took out an arrow and some wire from my pack and began to create the symbol to mark the targets and attached it to the blunt end of the arrow. By the time I had finished and put the makeshift brand into my pack, Sam had returned.

"All set." He told me.

"Same here." I responded.

"All right, time for phase two. Head to the back window, and wait for my signal." Sam order.

"Yes sir," I gave him a half smile. "Be careful." Sam returned the sentiment and we split up again.

I kept low to the ground as I approached the back of the cabin. I then notched another arrow waiting for the signal. Just then there was a loud crash came from the front of the cabin. The gaurd turned towards the sound. That was when I let the arrow go, and it hit it's mark. I rushed over and stabbed the demon, just in case and retireved the arrow. Then I used a thin knife to pry the window open as any other demon in the house heading to the front.

Once I was inside, I silently slipped into the house and headed to the room where Dean was kept. I quickly found him chained up in the closet. He had been severely beaten and unconscious. I slipped the triangle pendent around his neck and removed my glove. I then touch his face and gave him enough energy to get him out of danger and moving.

“Cas!” Dean called out.

I clamped my hand over his mouth. “Shh, I’m going to get you out.” I started to unlock his shackles. “Sam is trying to distract the demons out front. I don’t know how long he can handle them on his own.”

“That bitch is hurting Cas.” Dean growled through his teeth.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get her.” I helped him out of the cuffs and then handed him an angel blade. “Sam has a plan. He needs you to meet him out front.”

I could see the conflict in his eyes. “I’m trusting you to take care of Cas, and promise me I get a shot at her. No one hurts the people I love, especially my angel, and get away with it.” That moment he also hissed much like Sam when his triangle on his hand.

I reached over and touched his faced. I whispered the incantation and again the painful burn scratched down my back. “You are the heart. We will get her.” I then led him to the hallway, handed him the angel blade. I pointed to the back window. “I’ll get Blue out of here, while you kick some demon ass.” I could see the conflict in his eyes, but in the end he nodded and headed to the back window.

I then quietly moved to the basement of house, before Abbadon realized what was happening. I found a huddled mass covered in burnt tan cloth in the center of a burning circle. “Blue?” Unable to find any water nearby, I found a thick tarp and started to beat out the flames.

After a few minutes at hacking away was able to break the ring and pull Castiel away from the flames. I quickly pulled out the makeshift brand and pit it into the remaining flames. Turning my attention back to Castiel I carefully peeled off the trench coat, and placed the totem around his next. “Blue, can you hear me?” He let out a whimper of pain. “Please open your eyes.”

“Stay away…” He whispered. He thought I was Abbadon. “Don’t you touch him… Dean…” I quietly placed my hand over him and chanted one more time, taking his price for the virtue away the moment he earned it.

“It’s me, Blue.” I told him. His eyes fluttered and looked up at me for a moment.

There was a great crash upstairs. The brothers were in trouble. I grabbed the brand and placed it into Castiel’s hand. “You must mark her with this.” I whispered into his ear. “They need you.” I then took my gloves off and placed it against his cheek. As I began to heal him, the extent of Castiel’s burns painfully burned into my own flesh. I collapsed as Castiel stood up.


	31. Sam: Chapter Thirty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sam and Eman to come to the rescue.

The moment I split from Eman, I headed right for the front of the cabin. I needed to make a lot of noise to cover Eman as she looked for Dean and Castiel. After a quick check of my gun and my clip of devil's trap bullets, I then reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a flash bomb. It may have been small but it should pack a big punch.

With a heave, I threw the bomb through the small window out of the front. Seconds later there was loud bang as the room filled with smoke. It did not take long before demons began streaming out of the house. I then aimed my gun and began to fire. Each bullet hit each mark.

With a soft click, my gun ran out of bullets. I then pulled out the blade and waited for the other demons to charge me. As I fought them off, I did my best not to allow them to surround me. As I stabbed one in the center of the chest, another demon was able to tackle me to the ground. The blade slipped from my hand. The demon was able to get his hands around my neck and began to squeeze.

Then without warning the slivery point of an angel blade burst through the demon's neck. He was then dragged off of me. "What would you do without me?" Dean smirked as he handed me my blade back. I then jumped back to my feet and continued to fight.

"That's enough," A voice bellowed as Dean and I were thrown and pinned against two tree trunks by an unseen force. A leather-clad redhead walked out of the house. "You Winchesters are getting stupider and stupider." Abbadon walked right over to me and grabbed my face.

"Don't you dare touch him you, bitch!" Dean spat out.

Abbadon glared at him with a wicked smile. Her nails dug into my skin painfully as she pulled out a sharp thin blade. She then scratched on side of my face. "Or you'll do what? If you couldn't help your little angel lover before, what makes you think you can do anything now for baby brother?" Abbadon then began to drag the blade across my chest.

The blade easily sliced through my clothes and into my flesh. I gritted my teeth and fought the noises of pain that tried to escape from my lips. Dean struggled against the force holding him, but could not budge. Abbadon lifted the blade several more times and continued to drag it across my chest. By the last time, I couldn't remain silent anymore.

"Did you really think you come in here and rescue anyone all by yourself?" Abbadon mocked.

That was then I noticed a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. I began to laugh, as I looked her in the eye. "What makes you think I came here by myself?"

Without warning Castiel attacked Abbadon. "Don't touch my family!" With a brutal punch across the jaw he was able to knock her back hard enough that it disrupted the hold she had over Dean and me. Dropping from the trees, I collapsed to my knees.

Dean raced over to check on me. "Sammy?"

I forced myself to my unsteady feet. "I'm fine."

Castiel continued a relentless onslaught as he pounded against Abbadon. Without given her a chance to fight back, Castiel grabbed a fist-full of her hair and wrenched her head back. That was when he pulled out a red-hot brand and pressed it against her neck. The sound of burning flesh and Abbadon screams filled the air. With the last ounce of her strength, Abbadon pushed Castiel away from her as she touched her new mark. Then without another word she left in a puff a smoke.

Castiel turned around and headed over to us. "Are you all right?" That's when he noticed I was bleeding and swaying on my feet slightly. He reached over and with single touch; Castiel was able to heal my injuries. He then did the same for Dean. That was when I saw that he had his own mark on the palm of his hand.

"Thanks," I sighed with relief. "I see you are loyalty." I showed him my own mark. Dean looked at his briefly.

Dean reached over and grabbed onto Castiel's shoulders. "What about you Cas? That bitch did a real number on you. Are you sure you're all right?"

Castiel placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay, Dean. Eman healed me."

"What?" I asked before racing into the cabin and began to search for Eman. I found her in a heap on the floor of the basement. "Eman, Eman?" As I rolled her over onto her back, Eman began to whimper in pain involuntarily. She was not responding.

"Sammy, what's going on?" Dean called from the top of the stairs.

I picked her up and headed upstairs. "She needs help." I carefully laid her down on the run down couch, and then answered Dean's next question before he had a chance to ask. "When she heals anyone it does more than uses her energy, it hurts her. So instead of just healing like Cas does, it's like she transfers the injury from us and takes it on herself. It's been making her very sick."

Castiel reached over and touched her in hopes he also could do the impossible and heal her. He let out a growl of anger when nothing happened. The old rules where an angel could not heal her kind was still in effect. "If she took on my injuries, then the burns are extremely serious, possibly deadly for her."

That moment I couldn't help but imagine what my friend went through at Abbadon's hands. "Cas, get her to the nearest hospital. We'll catch up with you." He nodded, picked Eman up, and took off.

Without another word Dean and I gathered all our things and headed back to the Impala and Eman's bike. With a quick agreement I took Eman's bike and headed back to the bunker. Once Dean found out which hospital Castiel had taken Eman, he picked me up and we headed to meet up with him.

Once we reached the hospital, Dean and I found Castiel pacing across the room. "Hey, any word?" I asked him once he had turned towards us.

Castiel shook his head and crossed his arms, "Nothing so far." He then motioned towards a police officer, who was standing by one of the doorway. "The doctors called for him when they saw her injuries. The officer wanted to ask questions, but I was unsure what to say."

Dean placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." He then headed over to speak with the officer.

I clapped my hand on Castiel's shoulder. "She'll be okay, Cas. Em's tough and survived harder stuff than this."

"I should have known this was happening. This is all my fault." I was shock at the amount of venom Castiel aimed at himself. "I should have never let her heal at such a demanding level."

"Hey don't say that." I took his arm and directed him to a seat. "We didn't know this was happening, because she didn't want us to. The only reason I know is because I caught her in pain and barely able to move. Even then she tried to deny it all."

"But why is she doing this?" Castiel asked sadly.

"Eman is acting like she has to prove or make up for something. She is a very self-sacrificing person. Eman will do what she feels is right, damn the consequences."

Castiel crossed his arms. "She's just like a freaking Winchester."

I couldn't hold back the short laugh that came from my lips. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Dean finished up with police officer and joined us. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth," Dean smirked, "more or less."

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. I then motioned for him to sit down with us. We all then sat there and waited for the doctor told us it was okay to see Eman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	32. Eman: Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eman awakes in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. My daughter's complicated medical needs has taken all of my time. Thankfully she is quickly improving.

The sound of a light electric hum filled my ears before the bright light on the room stung my eyes. I was in a painfully white room. I took a deep painful breath as I looked round the room. I was in the hospital.

"Is it worth it?" A voice pulled at my attention. I turned my head to see V standing at the foot of my bed. "Is that the pain you're setting yourself up for worth it?"

I sighed and smiled sadly at him. "You already know my answer V. I know you watch them just as much as you have been watching me." His shoulders drooped and he let out a deep sigh. "I know you are trying to help V, but this has to be done. The world needs them here and together, and this way I can make sure it stays that way."

"I never meant for any of this to happen." V told me. "I thought you needed to get back into the game. I was afraid hiding away was causing you great harm. Look lord knows I am not the picture of honesty, and I have done my own fair share of running. But I ran because I was tried and selfish, you ran for a different reason. I thought if you could get back to your roots you could finally get over the past. I just wanted to help you." He began to pace. "Had I known.... This was not was suppose to happen. I did not mean for you to run head long into your own death." In a great fit of anger he threw out his arm and knocked over the empty plastic cup on the small table. For just that moment, he looked more like a solid person than the ghostly form I was used to.

I shifted painfully on the bed. "V, I know you are trying to help me, and you have. Ever since I woke up, I spent all of my time obsessing or hiding from something that was beyond my control. I let what they did to me run my life. Now I am finally choosing my path. I can help these boys save everyone and that's what's I'm going to do. I've made peace with my choice. V, I have to do this."

"I don't know if I can watch you kill yourself like this." V looked away from me.

"I understand," I whispered.

"Eman?" Sam's voice made me turn my head. He took a step into the room and looked around before turning back to me. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled lightly at him, "Just a bit hot under the collar."

Sam rolled his eyes at me with quite a bitch face, "Not funny."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's a little funny."

"Really Em, how are you feeling?" He sat down in the chair next to me and reached out for my hand.

"I'm in pain," I answered honestly, "but I'll heal though. How are Dean and Blue?"

"They're okay, thanks to you." Sam said to me. "I know we were in a desperate moment, but Em you could have gotten yourself killed."

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for another lecture. "But I didn't, can't we just focused on the good." There was such sadness in his eyes that I felt a great tug at my heart. If this is how he looks now, what will happen when he and the others learn that I had taken their prices for them? That was something I was afraid of. "I'm sorry Sam. I will ease off and let my body recover."

"Do you promise to be careful from now on?" Sam pressed.

I had to pick my next words carefully. "I promise I will not do more that what I have already done." He sat back as if trying to figure out if there was another meaning to what I said. "We still have to mark Metatron before the three of you can conduct the ritual, and you're going to need my help. I'm not going to crap out on you while there's work to do, I promise."

Sam finally nodded and eased up on the subject, "Okay. Let me go get the others, and let them know you are awake. " He then stood up and walked out of the room.

"You lied to him." V said once Sam was out of the room.

"Not really, " I didn't look at him. "Everything that will happen has been set up before my promise. I won't add more to what I have already set up. So in a way, I told the truth."

"You play a dangerous game, Eman." V warned me. "It's not just with your life, but with their hearts as well. I hope you know what you are doing."

"I hope so too, V." I whispered.

A few moments later Sam came back into the room with Dean and Castiel. Castiel came over and carefully wrapped his arms around me. "What I am going to do with you?" He straightened up and gave me a hard stare.

"Sam already gave me the lecture. You don't have to say anything." I said in hopes to avoid the stern words I knew he wanted to say. He crossed his arms. "I also promised that I would do anymore to push myself beyond what I have already done."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he recognized the double talk in my words. "Fine," he finally said after a few minutes. Luckily he decided not to pursue the topic at this moment.

"You make sure you do that." Dean jumped in. "We're going to need you healthy to finish all of this."

"Don't worry Winchester," I smirked. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Then without warning I let out a deep yawn.

"We should let you rest." Castiel said. "We won't be far." Without another word the guys walked out the door.

I waited for a moment to see if V would show again, but when he didn't I knew he had nothing more to say to me for now. I rested my head back and let my eyes drifted down. It wasn't long until I feel back to sleep.

 


	33. Sam: Chapter Thirty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eman is released from the hospital and the crew gets to work on the next step.

After a few more days and an interview session with the local police, Eman was released from the hospital. When she returned Castiel insisted that she continued to rest, despite her protests. He was so insistent that he refused to leave her side and took care of her himself. While Castiel kept Eman on lock down Dean and I started to search the Internet and our contacts for any sign of Metatron. Finally after two days, Eman was released from house arrest and joined us in the library.

I looked up and smiled at her. "Welcome back, I see the warden let you off. Were you behaving well?"

She gave a small humorless smile. "Very funny, Andre." She then placed a plate of food in front of Dean. "And here I was bearing goodies for you two." She started to move the plate away from me.

I jumped up and grabbed the plate. "It is so good to see feeling better and with us."

She smiled warmly at me. "That's better." Eman gave me the plate and then sat down next to me. Castiel came in a moment letter and handed us all a bottle of beer. "So any luck so far?"

Dean closed his book with a thump and let out a groan. "We have searched everywhere and there is no sign of Meta-douche anywhere." He reached for the food on his plate.

"So what do you know about him?" Eman asked.

The three of us took turns telling her about our past run-ins with Metatron. I could see the tension in Eman's shoulder as Castiel described the events that led to his grace being taken from him, yet she kept her face clam and passive. "With that he closed the gates of heaven, which he now plans to run as the new leader. He's trying to get angels to swear allegiance to him, while trying to set me up as an apposing leader he needs to conquer."

"So let's use that," Eman jumped in. "He wants to win so why not lure him out with a victory."

I leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"He wants to be the hero who triumph over Castiel, right?" She started. "So why not lure him out on the belief that Blue is giving up and swearing allegiance to him."

"You mean make a trap and then brand him?" Dean spoke up. "We tried to trap him up in holy oil once. He treated the thing like it was a toasty camp fire."

We all fell silent for a few moments, before something came to my mind. I jumped up and started to look through the one of the shelves. "Holy oil isn't going to work, but what about a spell. There has to be something here were we can freeze him in place long enough for us to brand him."

"And then run like hell," Dean added. Then with a sigh he stood up and started looking through a different shelf. "Well, we've had crazier plans before." Eman and Castiel soon joined us as we searched through the library.

The four of us went at it for hours looking for a spell or anything that could help us with Metatron. We all knew we would get as lucky with him as we were with Abbadon. The only time we had taken a break was for the dinner that Eman quickly fixed for us. It was late into the night when Dean and I finally called it a night.

"Come on, we'll pick this up in the morning." I told them.

"Good idea," Dean let out a long yawn. "All this is just looking like a jumbled mess. Come on Cas, we need to rest." He stood up and tugged on Castiel's arm.

"But I don't sleep Dean." Castiel tilted his head and looked up at him.

"Well, tonight you do." Dean grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

I let out a small laugh before turning to Eman, who was still reading away. I let out a small sigh, and moved to the seat next to her. "Why don't you give this a rest?" I placed my on top of hers. She nervously looked up at me. "How have your nightmares been?"

She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, the pain pills have pretty much kept me knocked out, so I don't remember if I have had any."

I nodded, "How have you been feeling since the hospital?"

Eman didn't answer right away; she just looked at him and studied me for just a moment. Then a very soft smile came to her lips. "I'm doing a lot better. One of my healing balms have been helping a lot, so I don't really need the pain medication anymore."

"I see," I said with a nod. Now that she was off the medicine, Eman was worried she would start having the nightmares again. I struggled to find the right words to give some comfort, but she spoke before I could come up with anything.

"Do you think you could help me out....?" She bit her lip. "When I got back, Blue was covering the areas of my back for me. However, I have a feeling Dean's not going to let him go for the rest of the night."

I smiled, "Probably not. Sure I can help." The two of us then stood up and walked to her room.

Once inside Eman handed the small jar turned away from me, and shyly removed her shirt. I did my best to hold back any reaction to the new marks upon her body. Though I could feel the lump in my throat, I simply open the jar and began to spread the ointment as gently as I could. I notice that a new set of scars on her back that was in a similar shape as my new mark. I wanted to ask her about then, but decided against it. I knew she was uncomfortable enough at this moment. Neither of us spoke as I focused on the task on hand. Once I was done I covered up the jar and began to wipe my hand on the small washcloth she had given me.

"You can breath now." Eman whispered over her shoulder as her back was still turned to me. "You've been holding your breath the whole time." I looked up at her not sure what to say. "It's okay. I know they look awful, that I look awful." She looked down at her hands.

"Is that what you think?" I sat down on her bed as I took her hands, and turned her to face me. She didn't respond. "I don't know what you see when you look in the mirror, but I can tell you what I see." I cupped my hand under her chin to get her to look me in the eyes. I then let my eyes sweep across her entire body. "Nothing of what I see in front of me is awful. No, I see someone who is strong, and brave, and who radiates grace. I see someone who is truly beautiful."

I could see tears well up in her eyes as Eman looking into mine. She studied me once again as she placed her hand against my cheek. "You really mean that don't you?"

I smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "with all of my being."  

The moment she leaned down and placed a simple kiss upon my lips. With a slight hesitation she pulled away to look me in the eyes. With a smile, she kissed me again this time with more passion. Our kiss deepened as we wrapped our arms around each other. The heat between us grew as she strateled my lap and began to pull my shirt off.

With a lot of reluctance I finally pulled away for a breathless minutes. "Wait Em." I ran my fingers through he hair and held her head to look in her eyes for just a moment.

"What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly.

"Nothing," I told her. "I just don't want to take advantage of you. I know...." I took a deep breath. "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Oh Andre." Eman push me back onto her bed with a chuckle.

I smiled and pulled her to me as I continued to kiss her. Our hands studied every inch of each other’s bodies. The rest of the world and all our concerns began to melt away. With a quick twist I moved on top of her, and leaned back for just a few moments to look upon her body. "I have to make sure if you're ready for this. We can slow down."

She pressed her hand against my cheek. "Sometimes you are just too damn nice." Her smile was brilliant.

"My god you are beautiful." I then pressed my lips against the curve of her neck. She pressed her body against mine as our limb began to intertwine. With heavy breaths, we held onto each other as if the rest of the world would fall apart if we let go. We matched each other's pace and movements perfectly, as if we were melting into each other. All I could hear was the sound of her heavy breaths and moans in my ears. I held her closely in my arms for the rest of the night.

It was in the early hours of the follow morning were I was awaken by the sound of Eman whimpering. She began to twitch as a look of fear slowly began spread across her face. I held onto her tightly and began to lightly sing the song Dean used to sing to me each time I was scared as a little boy.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Hey Jude, don't let me down

You have found her, now go and get her

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin

You're waiting for someone to perform with

And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do

The movement you need is on your shoulder

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her under your skin

Then you'll begin to make it

Better better better better better better, oh

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Eman's body began to relax in my arms once again. It wasn't long until she was fast asleep again. I kissed the top of her forehead. "Don't worry, I'm here. I promise you, I'm never going to let anything hurt you ever again. On my life, you are safe with me."


	34. Thirty-Four: Eman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Sam and Eman spent the night with each other, despite the joy they feel there is someone who is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delay, with a new little girl I've had little time for my own writing. If you've gotten this far, please tell me what you think.

It was around nine in the morning when I finally woke up, and found myself still in Sam's arms. The events for last night danced around in my head. I felt my whole body blush once again as I remember how Sam look upon me. I had not thought or even wished for what happen last night would to actually happen. Despite the feelings I have for Sam, I never thought he would ever be interested in me. Then he touched me and looked so lovingly upon me, that I could not help myself. There was just something magical about his touch. Any fear I might have felt melted away in that moment I felt his hand upon my skin.

A person who could take all that fear and pain away with just a single touch was more amazing then anyone I had met before. Sam had me heart and soul the moment he held me after my breakdown in the library. Sam made me feel safe and protected after so many years of fear. He was someone the world needed just as much as I did. This soilfied my resolve to protect him at all costs.

"You keep sleeping Sam," I whispered in his ear. "I'm going to make us some breakfast." Sam let out a muffled groan as he rolled over and continued to sleep. With a smile I slipped out of bed, got dressed in some sweats, and quietly slipped through the door.

On the other side of the door V was waiting for me. "Wow, I did not see that coming." He crossed his arms. "I mean maybe I should have, but I didn't. You and gigantor?"

"Wait, you were watching?!?" I look at him incredulously. "Dude that is beyond prevy."

If he wasn't a ghost I could have swore he was blushing. "I-I was not watching. I just know what happened."

I started to walk down the hall to the kitchen, "Not helping your case, V"

"Eman this has to stop. You are setting Samo up for a lot of pain here." He point out the small nagging thought that I had been ignoring.

"I know," I finally admitted, "but what's done is done. All I can do is try to help them through the last few stages, with a little damage as possible." By this point, I had reached the kitchen and was pulling out the food I was looking to prepare.

"And after that?" V continued on. "What happens after the trails, when it is time to pay the price? What will happen to them when you have to pay their price?"

"I don't know," I admitted with a sigh. "All I can do is try to minimize the after shock, and pray they forgive me." I dropped the food in my hands onto the counter.

"You are off your rocker, if you can minimize the shock." V spat out.

"Enough!" I spoke with a raised voice. “It’s done and there's nothing that can change things, and beating me up about it isn't helping. I know what I've done, and I know what it means. I don't need you guilt tripping me every time you show up. I already know everything you are telling me." I finally lost my composure. "You said you wanted to help me. So either help me finish this now, or just leave me alone. Because frankly, I can't take this anymore." With that said, V disappeared.

"Yeah, I thought so." With a sigh I looked at the music player and looked for a song to calm my nerves. It wasn't long until I was lost in the music and my movements through the kitchen.

When I find myself in times of trouble

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

And in my hour of darkness

She is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken-hearted people

Living in the world agree

There will be an answer, let it be

For though they may be parted

There is still a chance that they will see

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Yeah, there will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Ah, let it be, yeah, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy

There is still a light that shines on me

Shine on until tomorrow, let it be

I wake up to the sound of music,

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, yeah, let it be

Oh, there will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, yeah, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

I was pulled out of my own world by a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around me. "You left too early." Sam's voice teased before he leaned down to kiss my shoulder.

I smiled as I leaned against him. "Well after what happened last night, I figured you would be hungry. I know I am."

"So, what happened last night?" Dean voice suddenly spoke up, smirking at the both of us.

Sam jumped back as I turned looked over at a smirking Dean. "All that research we were doing," I answered without a second thought. "It can be very tiring. You seriously forgot, dude? Man did you have a rough night or something?"

"It wasn't apparently as active as your night." Dean snorted as he reached for the pot of coffee.

I couldn't help but smile, "I say or admit nothing."

"You might not, but that hickey on your neck says plenty." With that comment Sam punched Dean on the shoulder.

Within a few minutes the food was ready and Castiel had joined us. We all sat down together, and other than Castiel, we began to eat. Through out the breakfast Dean made small jokes that Castiel kept missing and made either Sam and I blush. When I finally had enough I looked up at Dean. "You know when we had to look for you guys I used my gifts to look though time to find you two." I looked at blue and then him. " And sir, I wouldn't be joking to a person who know a whole lot more about your love life than anyone should. Keep it up and I might mention how you asked Blue to try on-"

"Ok, you win!" Dean interrupted me with a nervous blush. "Forget I said anything."

"That's what I thought." I smiled smugly and returned to my meal.

"Did I miss something?" Castiel looked confused.

"Tell you later." Dean mumbled under his breath. After that we finished our meal, the four of us cleaned up the area and returned to the library. With a sigh, we all continued to look for a spell strong enough to hold the Scribe of God captive.

I finished one book and stood up to look for another, when I saw V waving my over at a case at the far end of the room. I placed the book in my hand away, and headed towards where V was standing. "You're right." He said. "My job is to help you, not criticize your choice. I may not like them, but I shouldn't be making it harder on you."

"Thank you," I whispered.

V pointed to one of the books. "You might something here." I smiled and took the book.

I sat down next to Sam and began to consume each page. After I have been through half of the book I found a very exciting prospect. "Hey guys," I called out, "I think I found something."


	35. Sam: Chapter Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds a way to mark Metatron.

"Hey guys, I think I found something." Eman's voice pulled us all out of our thoughts. She then handed me a book." There's a spell here that freezes any heavenly body in place for thirty seconds."

I started to read the page she pointed to. "Wouldn't the words heavenly body mean planets, stars, and moons?"

"In a science book yeah," she answered.

"But this is a book of very powerful magic," Castiel jumped in. "How did find this?"

"A little birdy told me," Eman said with a shrug.

Dean walked over and took a look at the spell. "This isn't going to be easy."

"When is it ever?" I commented.

Dean let out a grunt and nodded. "All right then, what do we need?"

Eman started to create a list, which was divided up by what Castiel had to get and what Dean and me would get. After that was settled, Castiel left on the longer errands. "Sammy, I'm going to grab my coat and meet you at the car." He then left the room.

I then turned to Eman. "How did you find that spell so fast?"

She just shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed some books to put away. "Lucky, I guess."

"Yeah, I don't buy that. " I smiled at her. She smiled back at me, but didn't respond. "One day you are going to tell me the secret to your success." Once again, the only response I got was another smile. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Who are you, Eman?"

She smirked at me, "there's isn't enough time in the world to answer that Andre." I laughed. " All right, your brother is waiting for you, and be careful. Lord knows that you Winchesters tend to find trouble."

"We'll be careful." I promised. I then gave her a kiss and left the room. After I gathered my things, I met up with Dean and we took off down the road.

We drove for a good few minutes before saying anything. "So, what is the deal with you and Eman?" I let out a deep sigh. "Look all joking aside, what is going?"

I didn't respond right away. "I don't exactly know to be honest. I mean I really care for her, but I know she's been through a lot. I always tried to keep a respectful distance, where she feels safe with me. I figured she just wasn't ready or even interested, until she made the first move."

"She has been through a lot." Dean pointed out.

"I know and it would be scary for most people." I said quietly.

Dean quickly slapped me on the shoulder, "Luckily neither of you are like most people."

I laughed lightly. "I can't put my finger on it but, there's just something really special about her. All I want to do is get to know her, be around her, and maybe figure it all out."

I saw Dean nod his head in understand. I must have said something close to how he feels about Castiel. "If this makes you both happy, then I'm happy. Just be good to each other, and if anyone gets hurt-"

I laughed, "I know, you'll kick our asses."

Dean laughed in returned and smiled in a way I hadn't seen in a very long time. Despite the fact we were on what was probably on a suicide mission, the Winchester brothers were actually happy for once. It was a new feel feeling for the both of us, and in the past we both would have done something to ruin it all. Perhaps it was time to stop getting in our own way and except it all. Who knows, if we did that maybe everything could get better for us all.

Dean and I spent the next few hours gathering what supplies we could find in the town. We packed up the trunk of the car with the items. And with a deep breath we climbed back into the car and headed back to the bunker. Walking into the bunker, the air was filled with the smell of dinner on the stove and the sound of music in the air.

We placed the supplies in the library. "Let's see what she's got waiting for us." Dean smiled and we headed to the kitchen. Once there, we saw the familiar sight of Eman signing and dancing around as she cooked. The main difference this time was there was more joy in her voice than I had ever heard before.

Fresh cut grass, one cold beer.

Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.

Summer dress, favorite park.

Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now.

I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?

Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling.

Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay.

Sun kissed skin on my lips.

Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.

Fireflies after dark.

Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now.

I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?

Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling.

Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay.

We'll be okay.

We'll be okay.

Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay.

"I know you are watching me." Eman laughed. "Might as well come in, dinner is almost ready."

"You said the magic words." Dean laughed and then offered to help set the table. By the time we were ready to eat, Castiel had returned from his supply run and Eman served dinner.

Throughout the meal Dean, Castiel, and I tried to talk about the next steps of the plan to capture Metatron. However Eman would cut us off, and tell us that for the rest of the night it was about relaxing. We had a hard task to accomplish and the best way to tackle it is with fresh mind. She stressed the importance on taking a break when the chance arose.

"So for the rest of the night we are relaxing and having some fun." Eman ordered with a small smile on her face.

I smiled at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Eman stood up. "Sam, Dean, why don't the two of you set up for a movie night or something? Blue and I will clean up here and bring desert out. "

We all agreed and soon Dean and I were setting everything up. A little while later Eman and Castiel joined up with a few bottles of beer and a try of warm baked goods. "What are we watching?" She asked.

"Star Wars," Dean answered as he walked up to her.

"Which one?" Eman looked over at him, "and you better say original where Han shoot first."

Dean nodded his head and smiled. "What are these?"

" Apple pie cookies," Eman answered only to received and intense glare from Dean. "What?"

He then picked one off the try and bit into it. I laughed when a look of pure pleasure and joy washed over his face. Dean looked over at me. "Oh my god! Sammy I'm telling you now, you better marry this girl." Eman laughed and place the try down. We then all sat down and started the movie, which ended being a marathon of watching all three original films.

By then we were all tired and after cleaning up Dean finally called it a night and dragged Castiel to bed. This left me alone with Eman who was throwing the last of the trash away. All of the sudden an awkward feeling came over me. Despite what had happen last night, I did not know what this meant at this moment. Did Eman want help once again with her burns only? Would she ask for me to stay?

I must have looked like a lost puppy when her laughter pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked over at her. "What?"

She shook her head at me. "Andre, you are too far into your own head right now.

 


	36. Eman: Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful start of the night, things go very wrong. *Trigger Warnings: Visions of assault*

I shook my head at Sam and I watch the conflict going on in Sam's own mind. I had a feeling I knew what he was worried about. " Andre, you are too far into your own head right now."

He scratched the back of his head and let out a small laugh. "I guess I was just trying to figure this all out."

"By this, you mean you and me right?" I took a few steps forward. Sam nodded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Well we could sit here and talk about it and label what we are, or we can just relax, go to my room, and let what ever happens happen."

Sam smiled brightly, "I think I like option number 2." I then took his hand and led him back to my room.

Once there he helped me once again by rubbing the balm on the burns that could barely be felt anymore. Then without a word I then removed his shirt and pulled out another cream I had made. I began to rub the cream with a clamming scent into his shoulders and back. Sam's muscles slowly seem to release the tension from years of struggle and emotion slowly unknots beneath my hands. His breath became slower and longer. His shoulders began to droop down as his head rolled forward. I allowed my own energy to flow into him as if to ease the guilt and pain he has been carrying for all these years of hunting.

I was massaging his shoulders when Sam reached up and took my hand. He then shifted to look at me. "Who are you really, Eman?" It was not the first time he asked me that.

I stared into his eyes for a long time. "I wish I had a real answer for you, but I don't." I looked away for a moment. "Truth is I'm not really sure myself."

He pressed his hand against my cheek. The kiss was sweet and tender, but soon it deepens with passion. Sam pulled me into his arms and held me close. I ran my fingers through his hair and let then travel across his body. Slowly we began to remove the rest of our clothes as we continued to study each other bodies. Our fingers interlock and Sam pressed his body against mine. There was great comfort in the feeling of his body weight on mine. It was a feeling I thought I would never experience again.

Sam pulled away to look at me. "I am really falling in love you, Em."

I pulled him closer to whisper into his ear, "and I am falling in love with you too."

Sam pressed his lips against his lips to the crook of my neck igniting my whole body on fire. I let out a low moan, which made him chuckle in pleasure. He held onto me tightly as our movements began to speed up. As I stared into his eyes, the rest of the world, the trails, and my past melt away. It was a moment of pure joy.

My body trembled as I found myself bound by the wrists, my clothes were ripped to shreds, and I was kneeling on a harsh cement floor. The room was dark and bare. Before I could understand what was happening a hand grabbed a fist full of my hair and jerked me back. I yelped in pain as a voice hissed into my ear. “As I said before once a slave bitch, always a slave bitch.” I could feel a slimy tongue lick up my neck. “Remember, you asked for this.”

Before I could react the creature painfully entered me from behind. I screamed as I was being pushed against the floor. I was being painfully ripped in half with each violent thrust. I could feel the blood dripping down my legs. Suddenly there was another one in front of me shoving himself down my throat. I struggled to breath let alone scream in pain.

“Eman, wake up!” A voiced screamed as I feel myself fall to the floor.

I could see a hand reach for me. “Don’t fucking touch me!” I screamed as I scrambled into a dark hallway.

I stumbled through this hall as I continued to gasp for my breath. I didn’t stop moving until I reached the out doors. It was dark and raining. The cold water stun against my skin as I collapsed onto the muddy ground. I heaved anything and everything that was in my stomach so violently that my whole shook. Once my body finally calmed down I could feel the darkness closing in on me.

I don’t know how long I had been laying on the ground before I felt a figure standing over me. I curled my body in fear expecting another attacked. However instead of another blow, I felt a warmed blanket being wrapped around me. Then a pair arms lifted me off the ground. No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t respond.

I was brought inside and only placed down for just a moment. I could hear the rushing of water before I was picked up again, and placed under a stream of warm water. A pair of hands helped washed the dirt from my body. I could feel that the hands were being very careful where they touched me. Yet, I still couldn’t respond.

The water was shut off and I was wrapped in a towel and a thick robe. I was lifted off the ground and brought to another room. A pair of arm cradled me and I felt a deep sleep wash over me.

 


	37. Eman: Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eman wakes up after her episode.

I was surrounded by warmth the moment my eyes slowly began to open. I found myself on the couch with Sam’s arms wrapped around me, and my head against his chest. Without moving I could see Castiel and Dean sitting on the opposite couch. That was when I finally spoke. “Sam?”

“Eman?” Sam moved back and looked down at me. I could not meet his eyes. “Guys, she was awake.”

Castiel jumped over and bent down to meet my eyes. All I could see in his deep blues were worry and sadness. “Child, are you all right?” Unable to answer I just moved my head in a non-committal way.

“Here, let me get you a cup of tea.” Dean offered and left the room for a moment.

Castiel then reached up and take my hand. I could stop myself from flinching when he touched me; cause a look of pain to spike behind his eyes. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. It was just a dream.”

“It felt so real.” I whispered.

“We’re not going to let anyone hurt you.” Sam told me, but after seeing the look on Castiel’s face I couldn’t bear to look at Sam.

“I was on the ground with my hands tied up.” I lost control of what I was saying. “They called me a slave bitch.” I think Castiel said my name, but I ignored him. “One of the took me from behind. The pain was blinding. Another shoved himself down my throat just to stop me from screaming. I couldn’t breath.” I could feel my heart beat against my chest. “It’s still hard to breath. Their laughing echoed through the air.” I pulled my legs against my chest trying to make myself even smaller.

“Sam.” Dean’s strong voice pulled us all out of the haze I had created. He handed me a cup of tea with a soft knowledgeable look in his eyes. “I’m sorry but I need your help with something.”

“Dean, I don’t think I should-“

“It’s okay Sam.” I said as I studied my hands.

Castiel reached over. “It’s okay, I’ll watch over her.”

“Okay,” Sam said and carefully removed himself from the couch. Castiel took his place and wrapped an arm around me.

My thoughts called out to V, “This is more than a dream, wasn’t it? It was a premonition. It’s going to happen again.”

“Yes,” His voice was soft within my head. “The price for heart is to suffer your greats pain. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” I told him. “I knew what I was getting into when I took their prices. I made my bed….”

V was silent for a moment. “Eman I know this is hard, but you need to keep going. If these boys have any chance of getting through this trail or what you will face; they need to see you pushing through. They need you to be strong.”

“You’re right.” I agreed. “I can’t let myself drown in this pain. I’ve been doing that for far too long.” I then pulled myself up and looked at Castiel. “I should go change.”

“Are you all right?” Castiel asked gently.

After placing my cup down, I placed my hand against his cheek. “I will be, Blue.” I then walked back to my room.

 

 


	38. Sam: Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to help Sam deal with Eman's flashback.

I could feel my body tense as Eman continued to speak. I struggled to keep the rage I was feeling buried deep down. The last thing Eman needed was to be afraid of my anger. She kept her eyes down on her hands when she stopped speaking.

“Sam.” Dean spoke up as he handed Eman a cup of tea. “I’m sorry but I need your help with something.”

I looked up at him. “Dean, I don’t think I should-“

“It’s okay Sam.” Eman said quickly still looking down.

Castiel reached over and squeezed her hand. “It’s okay, I’ll watch over her.”

“Okay,” I agreed and carefully got off the couch. Eman still refused to look at me. I followed Dean out of the room. “Look Dean-“

Once we were in the hallway Dean grabbed my shoulders and steered me into the nearest room. “What are you doing, Dean?”

“I know you Sam.” Dean took a step back. “I know when you are about to-“ At the moment the tension in my body was just too much to handle. I lunged to the nearest wastebasket and empty the contents in my stomach. After a final heave I sat on the floor with my back against the wall. “About to do that.”

“Why her? Why now?” I couldn’t fight the tears that stuck up on me. “She doesn’t deserve this.”

“No one does,” Dean sat on the floor next to me.

“She was happy.” I told him. “We were happy. We even said I love you. And than, this happens. Did I do something wrong? Did I push her too much? Did I cause this flashback?”

“It’s nothing you did; it’s nothing she did.” Dean took a deep breath. “What happen to her was the most horrible thing a person can go through. Sometimes, I can’t but think this is worse than killing someone. I mean murder is beyond terrible, but at least the victim’s pain is over in the end. But rape, that is a pain that will never fully go away.” I looked at my brother and saw a look of immense personal pain. “Eman has spent a long time trying to burying these painful feelings just to survive. But when you do that, you stop feeling the good feelings.”

“What do you mean?” I whispered as a feeling told me that Dean was talking from personal experience.

Dean took a deep breath. “The amount of self hatred she feels is unbearable. The only way Eman has been able to live after she went through was to just not feel or at least drown those feelings, ever since she woke up. Now that she’s allowed her self to feel all the joy you give her, but with the good comes the bad. It can get better for her in time. The fact that she has confided you is a good sign. You just need to support her and give her that time no matter how long it takes.”

“You talk like you know what she’s going through.” I spoke gently.

He shifted uncomfortably and was quiet for a long time. “Okay something happened to me once a long time ago. I was caught unguarded, weakened after a hunt, and something was slipped into my drink…” His voice thick and heavy trailed off.

“You were raped.” My voice was barely above a whisper. “Wait after a hunt, where the hell was I?”

Dean wrapped his arms around chest, tilted his head back, and closed his eyes. I could see him struggle to keep himself under control. “You were at Stanford. Anyways, it was years ago, the person is long gone, and that’s all I want to say about it.” Dean turned towards me with a look in his eyes that pleaded with me to drop the subject.

I had so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I knew I shouldn’t push him just then. “Have you talked about it with Cas?” I asked carefully. Dean nodded. “Good, I’m glad you have someone you can talk to about it. Maybe one day, when you’re ready, you can talk about it with me.” I reached over and clamped my hand onto his shoulder.

“One day,” Dean said giving me a grateful look. He then stood up and offered me a hand. “Come on, I’m sure you want to go check on her.”

I gave him a hug. “Thanks, Dean.” Without another word I left the room. When I returned to the study I found Castiel by himself. “Where’s Eman.”

“She decided to go change her clothes.” I thanked Castiel and headed to Eman’s room. I could hear her talking on the other side, but I couldn’t make out what she was saying. I then knocked on the door.

Eman opened the door and shyly looked up at me. It was as if she was nervous to see the look on my face. I gave her a small smile, which seemed to relax her. “Hi.” She took a step back to let me in. “Is everything all set with what Dean needed?”

“Yeah,” I answered her.

She then reached over and grabbed a sweatshirt. “I still feel a little cold.”

“Look Eman-“

“Did I actually run out of the bunker naked?” Eman suddenly asked.

I scratched the back of my head. “Yeah, you kind of did. Remember we fell asleep right after we…”

Eman turned beet red. “I can’t believe I did that. Blue and Dean didn’t see anything, did they?”

“No,” I quickly answered. “I got to you first and threw a blanket over you before they showed up.”

She let out a sigh of relief. “Ok, it would be hard to look at them if they had seen everything.” Eman took a deep breath. “Look it’s late, you should get some rest. I know I won’t be able to sleep, so why don’t you get some rest? I am going to green house and get some work done.”

I reached over and took her hand. “Eman, you don’t have to do this. I know you have been something horrible-”

Eman took a deep breath and stopped me. “I think I know what you are going to say, and I appreciate it. Ever since I woke up from the coma, I have been running from what happen and hiding from my feelings. It was easier that way, but in the process I stopped being myself. I was a person who worked hard to do some good. I now have that chance here with you and everyone else with this mission. That’s what I need right now, to do something good. I need to be working for something to move forward.”

“Ok,” I gave her hand a squeeze. “Would you like some help?”

She pressed her hand against my face. “I’d love some.” We then went to the green house and she spent the rest of the night teaching me about each herb.


End file.
